


We Weren't Supposed To Meet

by DarkCrystalFlower, NightLily97



Series: The Troublemakers [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - High School, Double B, M/M, Prologue, Yunchan, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCrystalFlower/pseuds/DarkCrystalFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: Jinhwan was perfectly fine with his life before he was transferred to a new school filled with rich brats, he doesn't think he can even make new friends in this school. But this is when Koo Junhoe is getting into his life and he might like him a bit more than he wants to admit.Hanbin never was good at maintaining a relationship, each relationship he had usually ends fast since he ‘isn't trying hard enough' and 'he only cares about his music'.So Hanbin is sick of it and decides he's better off without having a relationship, but then a new student from America is catching his interest.Yunhyeong has been an actor since he was a child.He remembers how nervous he was on his first role, but he started to enjoy it once he met another child actor that was on the set.They became good friends and Yunhyeong started to feel he's seeing him more than just a friend, but then Chanwoo disappeared from his life until he meets him again only to see he isn't the guy he used to know.This story is prologue chapters for characters in aseries





	1. Junhwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A / N:** Okay, the first part of the series we promised! :3  
> I’m **so** sorry I didn’t update yesterday, I have a few things going on right now in my life but I promise not to let it affect the series! <3
> 
> If you haven’t read the main story you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367779/chapters/46080655).  
> Or start from this part and then go on to read the main story, however you want~  
> Enjoy the reading! <3

**Jinhwan's POV**

I felt my hands shake as I got ready for school.   
I really didn't want to go. I wasn't ready to go.   
I got accepted into a new high-school, and I was both excited and horrified. 

  
Since I was 10 years old, I started taking dance class not too far away from home in order to distract myself from the problems my mother and I were facing then, and I really enjoyed it.    
I practiced my best during class and then practiced more at home, slowly becoming one of the best students in class. 

One day around April or May, a man came to observe our class.    
No one explained to us what’s going on, and the teacher simply said he’s going to sit in the corner of our class and should just pretend like there wasn’t anyone there.    
Which was a bit ridiculous to tell a class filled with mostly 7th to 9th graders, and mostly girls, but whatever.    


Only a few weeks or a month later, one girls in that class found out that man came to check our class, to see if there’s any potential in the students in this studio.   
And apparently, there was.  
Me. 

I was so shocked when I received a letter saying I got accepted into this school, and I got a full scholarship for 4 years from 9th to 12th grade.  
I mean, I started dancing as a hobby.   
Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. and yes, I took one class three times a week.  
But that was all.  
The class I was taking wasn't something famous or expensive since we couldn't afford it. I mostly paid from my savings.  
I also taught myself whenever I couldn't attend.  
I didn't have any special talent and most of the students were a lot better than me. 

The letter said I have two weeks to decide whether I want to join or not.   
I talked with my mom about the subject since I knew it would be a bit difficult for us to pay for uniforms and new textbooks for this not-so-cheap school.   
I had my savings from part time jobs I had on weekends and summer break, but I wanted to use this money to help my mom out. 

But she told me I should go for this offer.    
It's a once in a lifetime chance to get accepted into a school like that for  **free** and it could be a great chance for me.    
They have an amazing dance major from what we read, and they focus on your other subjects as well, having a really high grade average.    
This could be really useful for me later getting into college.

But I still hesitated a bit, not sure what to do.   
I had my small group of friends, I got used to the routine I had there. Moving schools…   
It would be difficult.    
Especially since this new school is most likely filled with a bunch of spoiled rich kids who don't give a damn about anyone but themselves. 

So yeah, I was horrified. 

  
But standing in front of the school’s gate, it really hit me that there is no turning back from here.    
I really am enrolled in this  **huge** school!    
I’m definitely going to lose myself around here. Not to mention, I already know I’m going to stand out.    
I don’t belong here. I don’t think I ever will.

Well, too late to regret it now.

I took a deep breath and made my way inside, looking for the secretary’s office.    
I need to get my schedule for the school year and make sure everything is set with my scholarship.    
I couldn’t help but hope I won’t be too far behind since I missed my first and a half months of the school year because of...personal reasons.    
I asked to enroll a bit later to work a bit. The school was perfectly aware of my financial problems and had no problem. But they gave me only two months. I didn’t have too many options.

Students were giving me looks as I walked in the hall, they were probably made their way to class.    
I did my best to be invisible as I tried to figure out where that damn office was.    
I hate it when people look at me. I hate being the center of attention.    
But from a quick look around, I could already tell it’s going to be different from my old school. 

“Excuse me?” I knocked on the door with the sign ‘secretary’ on it.    
This school was literally like a maze, and since I had no instructions, I asked a blonde student where the office was. He was kind enough to walk me halfway before hurrying to his own class.    
At least one nice person.    
“I’m the new student.”

"Oh, Kim Jinhwan, right?" The woman at the computer stopped typing and turned her head to look at me before smiling politely.  
I nodded, feeling now comfortable to step inside the office. It was simply decorated, and there was a door inside the office with ‘Principal’ written on it. 

"Nice to meet you." She said, returning her focus on the computer. "Come and sit, we'll go through a few things and a student should come soon to give you a tour. Stay close to him for this week so you won't get lost. Okay?" 

I nodded again and sat on one of the empty chairs, putting my bag down on the floor before looking around the office while waiting.  
I didn't like the thought of spending a week with a complete stranger, but I guess I don't have too many choices unless I want to get lost. 

She finished typing and printed my schedule for me before going over it with me.    
We also went over the details of my scholarship to make sure I understood everything correctly.    
I must keep an A- average at least. I can’t get more than 3 detentions a year and I can’t be called to the principal over 5 times a year.    
It didn’t sound all too complicated. I rarely got in trouble in my school, and I never got detention either.    
I had to have free time to work and help around the house. 

  
After clearing everything about my scholarship and schedule with the secretary I think I waited for 10 minutes after before a guy walked inside the office.  
He had dark hair which was combed up. It also seems like he's moving his fingers through it at least once an hour to make sure it stays up.  
His jacket was open, the shirt beneath it was sticking completely out of his pants and apparently he decided there's no need for a tie since it was missing. 

Anyways, he had a displeased expression on his face and I can't say I blame him.  
Who does want to babysit the school's new student? 

"Jinhwan, this is Koo Junhoe. He'll be with you for this week."   
Koo Junhoe? Didn't I hear that name somewhere?  
I know everyone around this school had ties somewhere, so it wouldn't surprise me if I happen to see an article somewhere about him or his father. 

When Junhoe looked at me, his expression seemed to change from annoyed to surprised. I wonder why. It's definitely not something I expected, but…  
I guess we're stuck together for a week. 

I looked back at him a bit unsure, before standing up from my seat, realizing only now how tall he actually is.   
Could it be I'm the shortest around here?  
"Uhh… Hey…" I said quietly before picking my bag up, waiting for Junhoe to respond or say something. 

But he didn't move.   
Junhoe kept looking at me, his eyes not leaving my face and honestly, I made me feel a bit nervous.  
This isn't normal, right? It can't be normal. But maybe that's Koo Junhoe normal?

"Um… I'm Kim Jinhwan." I decided to introduce myself when he didn't say a thing, reaching my hand forward.  
It felt like forever until Junhoe nodded and shook it. 

"Let's start with the tour?" He asked with a smile.  
I nodded and waited for him to let my hand go before thanking the secretary and following him. 

  
I kept a safe distance from him, following him quietly as he lead me back to the school's entrance so he could show me how to get around school from there.  
Trusting people in this school would be difficult because it's clear they come from different statuses, so I believe it's safe to assume it's better not to mention the subject of my family's wealth. 

"So, what are you here for?" Junhoe suddenly asked me, and I looked at him confused.  
"Your major." 

"Oh, hmm dance. I guess."  
Well, I got in this school because someone thought I was good enough at dancing. It also said it's my major in the approval letter I got so I guess it only makes sense. 

"You're a good dancer?"  
If I'm a good dancer? I can't really answer that.  
In my opinion - there are **a lot** of talented dancers out there who dedicated their lives to it and have amazing potential.   
I'm not one of them.  
"Well… I don't know if I'm that good…" I managed to mumble quietly. 

"Well, I'm sure you're good enough if you're here." He smiled amused and looked at me. “They are usually really picky when it comes to selecting new students.”    
Well, it sure seems like he knows a thing or two about how things work around here. I assume he’s in this school for at least three years. 

_ ‘I wouldn’t really count on that…’  _ I thought. "What about you?" 

"Music, but I take the singing classes." 

"Oh, so you want to be a singer." Well duh, Jinhwan. Isn't it obvious?

"Yeah." Junhoe chuckled. "I think I'm good enough for at least not make your ears to bleed." 

"I'm sure you can't be  **that** bad if you're here." I hummed, looking around the school. "I mean… This place doesn't just accept anyone like you just said. Though you might wanna think about it again because the standards can’t be that high if they let me enroll…" 

"That what I thought when I got accepted." Junhoe chuckled again.   
I couldn't help but smile and then chuckle. This guy might be a bit weird, but for now, it seems I can get along with him.  
Maybe the school year won't be too bad.  
As long as I won't mention my background I should be fine. 

  
We walked around the school, Junhoe showing me where the classes are and I stuck close to him to make sure I'm not getting lost.  
I swear this place was bigger on the inside than it was outside, and I wasn't sure how I feel about that. Is a week really enough for me to get used to this place? 

Another thing was that as the day went by, I couldn't help but notice the students were whispering around us.   
At first, I thought they might simply be gossiping or something like that. Then I started thinking it might be about me since I'm clearly new and I clearly don't belong here.  
But when I actually tried to concentrate on what they were whispering about, I understood they're talking about Junhoe.  
Just who that guy exactly? 

It's a wealthy students' school, so obviously there might be some more 'popular' students. Some who had more famous or more rich parents. Some who had a higher status than the rest…  
But Junhoe didn't tell me anything about himself. I don't know his story and who his family was. I had no intention of asking either because I didn't want to lie about my own background if he was to ask. 

  
"Don't mind them." Junhoe decided to say after a while. 

I looked at him in wonder. "What do you mean?" 

"The students. Don't mind them." Junhoe shrugged, "they'll gossip just about anything." 

I frowned, wondering why would he want to avoid the subject if he knows there are whispers about him, but decided not to question it any further. It wasn't my business.   
But I still couldn't help but catch a few whispers.  
'Hey, isn't that Koo Junhoe…? What is he doing with that guy…?'  
'That's Koo Junhoe, right? Isn't his father funding the school? Why is he stuck babysitting this guy?'  
‘God, Junhoe looks so good today. Who’s that kid who’s with him?’

Ouch?  
But, well, it seems like Junhoe's father was someone important.  
Important enough to make Junhoe to be considered as a guy too good to give a freaking tour to the new student. Or to have students talk about him for at least half the day. 

I stopped walking and grabbed Junhoe's arm to make him stop walking as well.   
He looked at me confused as I smiled at him.  
Just because his father is funding the school doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?

Until now he looked like a nice guy. And he didn't look happy when he walked into the secretary's office, but he still took his time and gave me a tour without complaining or rushing it.   
He was patient enough to explain to me the classes, the lockers, where's the cafeteria...  
And I really was grateful for it.   
I mean, I know he was forced to, but the tour didn’t feel forced at all.

"Is everything okay?" Junhoe asked, and I nodded. 

"Just wanted to say I appreciate you're taking your time to show me around. I would have gotten lost here otherwise." 

Junhoe chuckled. "It kind of supposed to be my 'punishment'." He said, shrugging. "But it doesn't feel like that." 

"Punishment? What did you do?" I frowned. So Koo Junhoe got into trouble, huh? 

"Talked back to a teacher one time too many, apparently." Junhoe answered, shaking his head. "She deserved it." 

I looked at him, waiting for Junhoe to explain more, but it didn't seem like it's going to happen.  
"Well, I'm glad to know you don't see me as a punishment." I said amused. 

"Not at all." Junhoe smiled, looking at the time. "It's almost lunch time. Wanna join? I said I'll meet with my friends, but I can make an exception." 

"Sure." I smiled and let Junhoe lead me to the cafeteria.  
I was starving. 

  
I have to admit, I was kind of happy Junhoe was the one who was assigned to me.  
While sitting at the secretary's office I wondered whether it's going to be some spoiled, stuck up student who'll talk non-stop about how popular he was, how much money he had and how his life was better. 

But it didn't seem like Junhoe cared about his popularity or reputation at all. I actually think all the talks about him and his father actually annoy him.   
And we actually had quite a lot of stuff in common to talk about.  
Could it be I might actually have a friend in this school? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A / N:** Okay, I hope you liked the first chapter.  
> Right now we’re not sure about the update schedule is going to have, so I’ll upload the next chapter on Wednesday and then let you know the update schedule of this story :3


	2. Junhwan

**Junhoe's POV**

I got in trouble again.  
Of course. 

Maybe I shouldn't have told the teacher to 'shut the fuck up' and 'focus on her own shit', but she actually asked for it.  
She had no right to bring my father up, she had no right to start getting into my personal life. 

So what if my father is funding this school?  
No one around this place knew him. At all.  
No one knows the type of person he is.   
No one knows what he’s like at home.   
No one has the right to talk about my life at home.

That's how I got detention. 

I wanted to protest. Detention was the last thing I need at this moment.  
But to my surprise the teacher called me at the end of the class and told me I'm not getting detention. 

Instead, there's supposed to be a new student coming to school tomorrow so she made a deal with me.  
I need to show him around the school for a week instead of getting detention. 

I wasn't really interested in doing any of it. Showing a new guy around our school? What am I, a tour guide? Why can't the school be responsible for it?  
But, I get to skip classes in order to show him around school and it did sound better than sit in an empty class for three hours and then explain to my father why I got detention - so I agreed. 

  
When I walked into the secretary's office the next day to meet the new student, I was taken off guard when I actually saw him. 

I don't usually notice people's appearance. It isn't something which ever interested me or something I thought about because there is a certain 'type' which the school accepts.   
But this guy.. It's pretty clear he wasn't in a type of school like ours before.  
And I had to admit, he looked kind of…  
Cute? 

His short hair was tied into a small ponytail at the back of his head, something which I thought actually suited him.   
When he stood up to introduce himself I understood he's actually shorter than me.  
He had silver earrings, a few bracelets on the wrist of his right hand which he reached towards me to shake.  
His uniform jacket was undone, letting me see that the shirt beneath it which supposed to be tucked into the pants was half out. 

To be honest? I think I forgot how to speak at that exact second.   
I couldn't stop staring at him. Everything about his appearance caught my eye instantly and I just couldn't look away from him.  
This guy seemed different from everyone I saw around this school, in a good way.  
If yesterday I was annoyed about this stupid arrangement, now I actually am interested. Seems like I finally had someone to catch my interest.  
And I'm his 'tour guide' for the next week. 

That sure is going to be interesting. 

I reached my hands towards him and shook it when I realized I have been standing like an idiot, staring at him. But it was out of my control. 

"Let's start with the tour?"

* * *

"See you tomorrow." I smiled at the shorter male. He waved at me with a smile and walked away, leaving me alone at school's gate.   
I sighed and leaned against the wall, holding my hands in my pockets as I waited for the car to pick me up.  
My father doesn't trust me to get home without causing problems. But then again, when did he ever? 

He doesn't trust me about anything.   
No my studies, not my choice of career, not my social life and most definitely not my ability to manage on my own.  
Calling me worthless, making sure every little step of mine is controlled by him..  
God, I wish I could leave home and live on my own. 

  
I sighed and leaned my head back, looking up as I thought about that guy - Kim Jinhwan.   
I don't think I ever enjoyed spending the day with someone besides my friends like this.  
I mostly showed him around the school for the first half of the day, and after lunch I walked him to his classes. It was a nice distraction from the usually annoying routine I've been having. 

He looked really nervous, it was almost adorable.   
I could see that being here intimidated him a bit, so I tried to talk with him to distract his mind as much as I could.  
That actually turned out for the best since we found out we have a few things in common.  
I don't know why, but I actually look forward to seeing him again tomorrow.  
This is the first punishment I'm really enjoying. 

  
  
"You fucking asshole." Someone punched my arm. I hissed and looked at the idiot who did that, punching him too. 

"The hell?" 

"How dare you abandon me for that kid? And without saying a thing? Do you even have a heart?" 

"Hanbin, shut up." I rolled my eyes.   
As much as he was a pain in my ass, Hanbin wad my best friend.  
We became friends two years ago and got actually quite close.  
We mostly tolerate one another.  
Having each other's company for too long might cause stupid arguments and fights, but we actually care about each other in a way.  
Shocking, but that's simply our friendship. 

  
"So, who's that?" He asked, leaning on the wall beside me, kicking a rock which was close to his foot. "Looks cute." 

"A new student. I'm showing him the school for the week." I smiled, thinking that I have a whole week to spend with him. 

"Damn, you sure look happy about that." He said before straightening himself. "Just watch it, he might be new but he'll catch on things pretty quick. Make sure to bond with him before he'll find someone better." Hanbin smirked, clearly trying to piss me off. 

I lifted my foot to kick him but he avoided it. I swear I'll get him one day.   
How did I get this pain as my best friend? I wish I knew.  
But it's the best I'll get for now, so I should just tolerate it. 

A car honk make the both of us jump.   
I looked at the car which stopped in front of us and I understood my ride home arrived.  
Great. From one torture to the other. 

"See you later." Hanbin waved at me. 

"Don't get in trouble." I rolled my eyes and got inside the car before it drove away.   
I couldn't get Jinhwan out of my head. This guy…  
He was different from anyone else I met around here. He almost felt unreal…  
I didn't know what to think exactly. This guy was different than me, yet we had quite a lot in common.  
During the entire day I couldn't stop looking at him, at his smile, the way he used his hands when he talked… 

Today sure was an interesting day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A / N:** Okay, so Nightlily and I decided on a schedule.  
> I'm going to keep updating the story on Wednesdays~ ^^


	3. Junhwan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A / N:** Okay, and here's chapter 3~  
> Btw, I'm sorry for not being really responsive with the comments, I'm really busy lately but I still read all your comments and I love y'all!~ ❤️

**Jinhwan’s POV**

When I first got to school, I was sure the days would pass so freaking slow since I don’t know anyone around and I am probably going to hate it.   
But having Junhoe with me actually made time pass a bit faster than I expected it too since we just had a lot to talk about.   
  
I was waiting for him by the gate to start the school day, watching the students make their way inside the school.   
Most of them came in by cars. Having private drivers must be nice…   
Some came by foot, they probably lived close to school.   
But one thing which I was still surprised about was the number of students which kept coming.   
I knew this school was huge, and I know there were a lot of students, but it seems like they won’t stop coming. There really were a lot of students around here.   
  
“Hey!” I jumped in my place when I heard a voice.   
I looked to my side, seeing the blonde guy from yesterday, but this time he had another guy with him with a black hair and undercut hairstyle.   
  
“Uh...hey?” I said a bit hesitantly, unsure what to say exactly.   
  
“You’re the new guy, right?” Blondie asked with a smile, and I simply nodded.   
“Did you find your way yesterday? I’m sorry I couldn’t walk you all the way.”   
  
“Oh, no...don’t worry.” I smiled lightly, thinking it’s kind of sweet of him to worry like this over something so small, “I managed to find myself just fine. Thank you.”

“Anytime!”   
  
“Yoyo, let’s go..” The other guy tried to rush him.   
  
“See you around!” Blondie waved at me before clinging himself to his friend and walking away with him.   
Honestly? I felt kind of jealous he had someone he could be so close to. But they probably know each other for a few years now. I knew no one around.   
Being the ‘new kid’ isn’t easy, of course it wouldn’t. Especially since I joined at the 9th grade, when everyone already had their own groups of friends.   
And I already know I’m not going to fit in here. I knew from the beginning this school isn’t for me.   
  
“Jinhwan.”   
I turned around as I heard someone calling me. I smiled lightly as I saw Junhoe walking to my direction. About time, the bell is going to ring in something like 5 minutes.   
“For how long were you waiting?”   
  
“Long enough to think about ditching you.” I joked, following him inside the building. “Do you usually come at this time?”   
  
“Hmm, it usually depends.” Junhoe shrugged, checking the time. “I’m not that late.”   
I sighed amused and took out my schedule to see what class I have now.   
I went on maybe three classes yesterday and I still didn’t learn my schedule.   
  
“What do you have now?” I asked, hoping we might have the same class together.   
  
“Science.”   
I pouted at that. I had math now.   
  
“Where am I supposed to go?”   
Junhoe chuckled and took the schedule from me, looking through it before handing it back to me.   
  
“Come, I’ll walk you there. It’s not far from my class.”   
I nodded and put the schedule back in my bag before following Junhow to my classroom.

  


“Hey, it’s you again!” I heard a cheerful voice as I walked inside the class but not before saying goodbye to Junhoe and thanking him for walking me.  
I looked at the blonde guy that this voice belonged to as he waved at me.   
I didn’t see that friend of his so I guess he had a different class now.   
“Don’t stay there like a dummy, come sit next to me.” He gestured on the empty chair next to him with a smile.

I was a bit unsure but decided to sit next to him, looking at his hand as he reached it toward me.  
“Song Yunhyeong.” he finally introduced himself properly, waiting for me to do the same.

“K-Kim Jinhwan.” I said, shaking his hand before letting it go. He seemed quite nice, a bit too much cheerful though. 

"You moved schools, right?" Yunhyeong asked, "what do you think about our school so far?" 

"It's… Huge. Like, I know I'll get lost so easily now if I had no one to guide me through it." 

The blonde chuckled, leaning on his hand. "Yeah, it's pretty big I guess. What's your major?" 

"Dance-"

"Dong is in that too!" Blondie suddenly said cheerfully. "He's a great dancer though in his opinion he thinks he needs to improve. That idiot…" 

"Dong…?" What the hell is he talking about? I knew it was a mistake not to ignore him. 

"Oh, my friend from earlier." Yunhyeong explained himself, "I'm in drama major." 

"You act?" I asked, understanding by now that he really likes to talk, so why not let him? 

"Hmm… Kinda?" He shrugged, "I mean, I take a small role here and there. But not something big. I'm not feeling confident enough for a bigger role." 

I looked at him in wonder. This guy really was a cheerful ray of sunshine, huh?   
Something about him made me want to baby him and wrap him in a blanket to protect him.   
I don’t know what it was. He’s not like any other guy I ever met before.   
But we have a few more minutes until class begins and it was passing my time, so I won’t complain.   
  
But now that he mentioned he’s an actor, I think something did click in my mind. I believe I saw him, but he had a different hair color.   
“I saw you act, and you're not bad." I noted, shrugging. "I think you should give it a try, sometimes. I mean, better to try and fail rather than not try at all. You’ll get experience like this and know how to become better for next time.”

"Wait… For real?" Yunhyeong asked, looking at me in a bit of a surprise. "You think I should try?" 

I hummed, nodding. "I mean, yeah, it might be scary. But it shouldn't stop you. As long as you have someone who's supporting you…"   
Mom supported me when I started dance. Like, she couldn't pay for extra classes, but she would ask me to show her something I learned at school or what I worked on alone at home. She'd usually say that she's proud of me and how much I have improved.  
And that was the only support I actually needed from her.

"Thank you." Yunhyeong smiled at me, "I will think about that. I think I'll wait for a year at least. I really do want to improve." 

"The go for it." I smiled lightly at him. "Say… Do you know Koo Junhoe?"  
I debuted if to ask him or not, but I thought I might as well learn something about the guy. 

"Hmm Junhoe?" Yunhyeong thought about it before shaking his head. "Sorry, but I don't know much about him beside the fact his father is funding our school and is actually well respected with the teachers and the principal." 

Oh. That's a bit disappointing.   
I guess I would just have to ask him directly. Though with how people were whispering about him yesterday, I thought Junhoe would be more known around here.  
"Are you close to him?" 

I shook my head, watching the teacher walking inside the class. "He's being my 'tour guide' for the week." 

Yunhyeong nodded and smiled, paying his attention to the teacher as well.  
Well, he seemed quite nice. Weird, a softie, but nice. And he too didn't seem to talk about his family and reputation. 

  


When class ended, Yunhyeong's friend was waiting outside of class together with Junhoe.   
The blonde happily walked to his friend, clinging himself to his left arm.  
"I hope to see you around again, Jinhwan." He smiled at me, waving good-bye as they walked away. 

"New friend?" Junhoe chuckled. I looked at him and shrugged. 

"He's really… Talkative." That's was the best word to describe it, I guess. But it wasn't really in a bad way. Again, Yunhyeong might be too cheerful for my taste, but he's actually sweet. 

"How come there are famous people here?" I asked as we made our way to the next class, which we do share. "I mean, doesn't this school prepare you for a career?" 

"In general idea - yes. That's the purpose. But there are people here who started young at their field, like child actors, and they want to develop their talent further." Junhoe explained. "This school also has good reputation. So if you studied here and you're looking for an agency, they most likely choose you." 

Huh, now I see.   
It wasn't simply some kind of a fancy arts school. It was an arts school with potential to it.  
Obviously you'd rather go to a place that can help you prepare better and will give you a better head start once you graduate.  
But I don't think I wanted to do something with dance. Again, I never thought I'm any close to even being good, and having to go through all the auditions, choosing an agency, going through the pain of deciding what to do…  
It's not something I can really do. 

I simply want to get a good education so I could find a job to support me and my mom. That's the only thing I think about.   
Choosing an arts career… Working so hard just to be disappointed later or not even succeeded, it's not something I can afford.  
I know many others do that. Most of today's idols also came from financial problems.  
But I have zero confidence in myself. 

  
"Did you always know you want to be a singer?" I asked when we sat down at an empty table. 

"Well, not really. My father wanted me to take over his company after him, but…" Junhoe paused, as if he's trying to find the right words to it. "But I've decided that's **really** not for me. Mom helped me try out different things until I chose singing." 

I couldn't help but notice that his tone changes when he talks about his parents.  
With his father, his tone was a bit more cold, but when he talked about his mother he seemed quite… Happy. 

"What about you?" He asked me. I chuckled and shook my head.  
It's going to sound so weird to him, but whatever. 

"I never wanted to be an arts student." I smiled, "dance is only a hobby." 

"A hobby you must be damn good at. But if it's a hobby, why join arts school?" 

"Because I was of-" I stopped myself, remembering that I can't say a word about my scholarship or how I got in this school. No one can find out why I'm here. 

"Well, because this place has a great dance class and one of the highest averages. So why the hell not?" 

“I see. Well, you’re not wrong about it.” He chuckled.

“I see you’re ditching your best friend again.” We stopped walking as a dark haired guy walked to our direction. I must say, the look in his eyes was a bit indaminating…

Junhoe sighed at that, looking at me. “This asshole is sadly my best friend around here. Hanbin, this is Jinhwan, the new student.”

“A pleasure.” The guy named Hanbin smirked. “Kim Hanbin at your service. If you decide to ditch this jerk I’ll be more than happy to show you around instead.”

“Stop it.” Junhoe gave him an annoyed look. “I don’t need you to scare him.”

“Why to scare? I’m simply trying to be friendly. Well, talk to you later Junhoe.” Hanbin said amused and walked away.

“Don’t mind this jerk. He’s an idiot but harmless.” Junhoe assured me as we started to walk again. 

Their friendship was something… Special.  
"You shouldn't ditch your friends." I said, chuckling. "And he seems harmless. I guess." 

"Ah, don't mind him. He has his girlfriend, so he'll manage just fine." Junhoe shook his head and mumbled something I couldn't hear.  
I'm two days in this school and already so much has happened. The students I met so far seemed nice but I didn't miss some of the disgusted looks I got this morning while waiting. I'm lucky Junhoe is a nice guy or else my first week here would have turned into a nightmare. 


	4. Junhwan

**Junhoe's POV**

I really can't explain it, but I found myself enjoying spending time with Jinhwan.   
He managed to tolerate me, something which not many can do. He understood me to some level because be had a lot of things we could talk about.   
He never once tried to ask me too much of a personal question and didn't talk about my father even once. And he really did ignore the whispering in the halls and still met me in the mornings and walked with me even after the week passed. 

It didn't feel like a punishment. I actually was happy to give him a tour for a week instead of getting a few hours of detention and probably get beaten up for that.   
Even Hanbin noticed a change in my mood and he actually commented about it. Because how could he not. 

"Stop smiling, you look scary."   
I kicked him underneath the table, giving him an annoyed look.   
  
"Shut up." 

"I'm just saying, is that Jinhwan a miracle worker? He made you smile more often in just a fucking week." 

"I just… I really enjoy spending time with him." I shrugged.   
Before, I was always surrounded with all those people who tried to get close to me because of my connections and because my father is funding the school.   
All those whispering around about how successful my father is, how I should follow his lead, how I got such a great education because my father is a respected man and what the hell not. 

And this annoyed me. This annoyed me so much.   
The reality in my life is 180° different than what people think. So they should get out of my business. 

That's why I could get in trouble from time to time. I got into fights with students who said something I didn't like hearing. Sometimes even with bullies (oh the irony).  
I hated it when teachers feel they have the right to mention my father to me. I hated it when this entire school reminded me of my father's existence.   
I wasn't in the mood to be friendly at school and I returned home with the same bitter attitude. 

  
That's why my mom noticed my change immediately.   
She talked with me on Wednesday when I came back from school. Jinhwan and I exchanged phone numbers and I was talking with him, completely ignoring my mom who tried to greet me.   
Only when she snatched my phone from my hands she got the attention she wanted from me. 

"Hey mom." 

"Took you 10 minutes to notice me. What's more important than your mother?" She gave me a look. 

"Sorry, sorry… It's just…" My notification sound went off, indicating I got a new message. 

"A girlfriend?" She asked, "is that why you're so cheerful lately?" 

"No no." I shook my head. "We got a new student and -" 

"A boyfriend then." She corrected herself and I shook my head again. 

"No-!"  


"Who's got a boyfriend?" 

I froze when I heard my father's voice. Why the hell is he at home? He isn't supposed to be home.   
He went on a business trip for the weekend. He shouldn't be at home!

"Darling, when did you come back?" Mom asked with a smile. 

"They canceled our meetings since we settled things earlier than we thought." He answered, looking at the both of us.   
I did my best to ignore his look. I didn't think he'll come home so soon and ruin my mood. I expected to have a peaceful weekend before returning to this hell. 

"So, what's the talk about a boyfriend?" My father asked.   
I knew he won't give up. Once he set his mind on something he'd stay stubborn until he gets answers. 

"It's a misunderstanding…" I mumbled, looking down. "There's a new guy at school and we just-"   
  
I definitely heard my mom letting out a quiet gasp and dropping my phone as my father grabbed me by my hair. "Is that what you're doing while I'm away instead of focusing on your studies?!" He asked annoyed. 

"I am-" 

"Shut up! And you," he pointed at my mother who stood motionless like I was a few seconds ago. "You should do a better job educating this!"   
He pushed me to my mom who instantly caught me, wrapping her arms around me.   
"How the hell am I supposed to live peacefully with a worthless son like this? He's lowering the average of my school after I let him join this stupid music major! Can you be any more ungrateful? And now-!"

"Hey, sweetie, you're stressed because of the flight…" Mom said softly, letting me go. "Come, take a bath, change your clothes and I'll finish making dinner, okay?" She managed to send my father away, sending me an apologetic look. 

I sighed and picked my phone up, making my way to my room and locking myself in there.   
I really do hate this place so much. I never understood why mom married this guy in the first place. My memories of him were the most traumatic I ever experienced, and just hearing his voice gives me terrible flashbacks.   
I want to be able to stand up for him. I don't want to be scared of him. 

But I just can't. 

The best I achieved so far was getting into the music major. But the only reason he even funds this school is because this way they'll like him. They won't dare to say no to him and he could monitor me whenever he'd want to.   
  


_'Junhoe, you there?'_ Was the last message showing on my screen. 

I sighed and went to my conversation with Hanbin, simply typing in. _'He's back'._

Hanbin typed back less than a minute after that _'shit, dude. Wanna come over for the weekend?'_

_'I'd like to…'_

I hate leaving mom alone, but she understands me. When I'm not at home he's more calm so it actually benefits her.   


I looked at the text Jinhwan sent me, thinking if I should respond to him.   
My mood went from 90% to 5% really quick because of that short encounter. I don't think I'll ever not feel like a failure because of him. 

I ruined their happy marriage.   
I'm the reason he started drinking.   
I'm disappointing my mom and him.   
  
I don't even know if I could really become a singer since I rarely participate in class. I think this week was the only time I even dared opening my mouth and doing what the teacher asked me to.   
And it is all thanks to Jinhwan…   


_'Sorry, dropped my phone and it took me a while to turn it on.  
_ _I have to do my homework, so we'll talk later :)'_

**Jinhwan:** _don't work too hard. I'll see ya tomorrow as usual!_

He really did manage to bring me out of my apathetic state. He really managed to make me feel a bit more kind in this short week we know each other.   
Kim Jinhwan isn't like anyone else in our school. And I kind of like it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Sorry for the delay in the update.  
> We're working on the other parts and try to keep our sanity with the boys' schedule.  
> New week update would be on Tuesday since Wednesday is Nagoya concert.  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a great weekend! :)


	5. Junhwan

**Junhoe's POV**

"Thanks for letting me stay over." I thanked Hanbin as we made our way to school. 

Thursday was kind of bearable.   
When I met Jinhwan in the morning, I almost forgot about my problems.  
I stepped out of the car and saw him talking with two students, looking quite cheerful.  
It's obvious he'll manage to get along with people around here. He was really likeable. 

Once they left and Jinhwan noticed me, he smiled and stepped closer, instantly dragging me inside the building so we won't be late.   
I actually made him walk me through the school that day to see just how much he remembered, and he actually did.  
He needed a bit of help, but he was pretty good. 

  
But then the weekend came and the house once again was filled with the sounds of things break and yelling.   
Something managed to piss him off again. Probably something work related.  
He came home drunk and started yelling.  
He broke a few things in the living room and I tried to stop him since mom was asleep but I clearly failed. 

I got my cheek cut and a few bruises before mom woke up from the noise and got downstairs to help.   
Hanbin distracted my mind by showing me new tracks he worked on and asked to borrow my vocals for something he was working on.  
So half the day I spent recording for him according to the lines, tempo and beat he asked, and the other half we spend eating dinner and playing games. 

Mom told me I can stay until Monday and sent a driver with my school uniform and textbooks.  
God, I love her so much… 

  
"Anytime." Hanbin tapped on my back. "You know you can trust me, so don't be afraid to ask."   
He waved goodbye before walking ahead of me inside the school. On his own this time since he got dumped apparently.  
Again.

I sighed and looked away from him, my eyes instantly finding the adorable guy who was leaning against the wall by the gate. 

It has already been a week, but he still waits for me in the morning.  
I didn't think I will see him in the same spot like always, waiting. But I did. 

"Junhoe!" Jinhwan said happily, smiling when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back as I stepped closer to him. 

"Morning." 

"Morning." He said, pulling me inside the building. "What happened?" 

I looked at him confused, not understanding what he's talking about until I saw he's eyeing my cheek.  
I moved a hand over it before chuckling and shaking my head. "No, it's nothing. I'm just clumsy.". 

He frowned at that but didn't ask further.   
Instead, Jinhwan smiled and stood in front of me.  
"Today I'm your tour guide. I swear I improved." 

God, I just couldn't help but think how adorable he was.   
"Alright, let's see you." I said, "I have math now."  
He nodded and took my hand in his, leading me away.  
I couldn't stop smiling as I looked at him leading me inside the school.  
I didn't miss the frown on his face as he tried to remember the way as we walked.

  
"Here!" He said cheerfully as we reached my class.

"You actually remembered." I smiled, messing his hair. And I must say, his hair was really soft.

"I had a great tour guide." He smiled amused and I could notice a slight blush on his face as he looked at me.  
I never had an opinion on guys, mostly because Hanbin was a pain in my ass. 

But Jinhwan…  
I really couldn't stop thinking about how cute he is. A guy never caught my eyes like he did.  
Since the first day I saw him I barely could stop looking at him. And I don't know why.  
Yeah, he was treating me differently, but so was Hanbin.  
He was quiet, taking everything really seriously.

Two years ago we were paired for a project and he got mad at me a lot because I was lazy and didn't finish my part in time.  
He even went as far as to come to my place to make sure I'm working on the project, although I asked him not to and promised to try harder. 

That's how he found out about my father's abuse. And that's also how we became friends.  
His behaviour softened a bit towards me and he didn't stop bugging me since. 

But never, at any point, I looked at him and thought the things I think about Jinhwan.   
Jinhwan… Is my only relief from the nightmare I'm living in.  
Just seeing his smile in the morning or having lunch with him…  
It was more than enough. 

"Will you find your class?" I teased, watching him amused as he took out his schedule and looked around, mumbling something to himself as he thought. 

"Down the hall… And then to the right… Right?" He looked at me hopefully.   
I chuckled and nodded. It took me at least two - three weeks until I remembered everything.  
I was impressed. 

"Go, I'll see you after class." 

"Bye." Jinhwan waved at me and walked away.   
I followed him with my look, the smile not leaving my face.  
There's a chance I actually developed a crush. 

* * *

  


The weeks went by so fast to my surprise.  
It's been two weeks since Jinhwan joined our school, and with each day that passed I, through more and more about the possibility that I actually have a crush on him. 

He was…   
He was a shred of light for me.  
I could barely care about anything surrounding me, but now that he's here I was actually happier in a way. 

  
"Why you keep doing that?" Jinhwan asked me, pouting before taking a sip from his drink. 

We made our way to the cafeteria and sat together, again.  
I didn't mind it at all and actually, I was happy to spend my time with the shorter male.

"Do what?" I asked confused, taking a bite from the food on his tray. He protested, but did nothing. 

"Keep smiling like that. I don't see you smile like that around the others or even in class."   
Oh. So that's what bugging him.  
Well, Jinhwan isn't wrong. I really do treat him differently.  
Jinhwan is really nice to me, so I'm nice to him as well. Jinhwan didn't treat me like everything I am is only my father and his status, so I preferred to hang out with him more. 

I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but I didn't want to sound creepy or anything like that.   
We know each other only for two and a half weeks, it's not enough time at all.  
Yet here I am, having a crush on this guy. 

"Well… Because you're not like everyone here." I said, shrugging before I looked at him. "Everyone care only about your status or who your parents are. You never asked me. It's… A nice change." 

"I see…" Jinhwan said quietly, quickly looking away to hide his blush. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction. 

Does he like me as well? Because it seems like it.  
I really hope that's true.  
I was a bit surprised when he hugged me.  
He was hugging me, Kim Jinhwan was hugging me.  
Am I supposed to say something? What do you say when a guy you know for three weeks but you have a crush on is hugging you? 

I never was in this situation before. I had no idea what I'm supposed to do or to say, so I decided to hesitantly wrap an arm around him before bringing it up to brush his hair.  
I still couldn't get over how soft it was. 

"Is everything… Is everything okay?" I decided to ask, hoping I'm not saying anything wrong. 

"Yeah…" Jinhwan mumbled before letting me go to my disappointment. "Sorry, I'm just… I really am glad you were the first one I got to know." He smiled softly, "it made my experience here a lot easier and… I really find it easier to talk with you. So, I guess I just want to thank you…?" 

I looked at him, processing what he just said before chuckling. "I should thank you…" I smiled, "I get what you mean, I'm also glad I could meet you and show you around, and I enjoy talking with you more than with others. It's just… Easier, you know?" 

The both of us sat there, each feeling a bit awkward and both of us were blushing for sure.   
I didn't care, though.  
Since I met Jinhwan, I really felt happier than I used to. I had a distraction from all the shit I was going through and even if it's not something I'll admit to Jinhwan anytime soon, I really appreciate it.  
I really appreciate the fact he kept talking with me and became my friend even after the first week ended and even though he had two more students he was close with. 

It kinda feels with him like things can get better.


	6. Junhwan

**Junhoe's POV**

**_Slap_ ** . 

"How many times have I told you to start focusing on your studies?!" 

I stood there and didn't respond. I just waited for this moment to pass already like every other time he hit me, slapped me, yelled at me or abused me.   
He hurt me so many times already that I could barely feel the pain. It was there only for one second.

I don't know what I did to disappoint him that much. I just know that I couldn't stand up for this man.   
But I was too scared of him. I was too scared to know what else he might do to me if I'll just dare to go against him.   
It seems like the fact I'm even breathing is bothering him. 

  
"Instead you go and focus on this guy!" He kept yelling. "I don't remember ever raising you to be a fucking fag!" 

_ 'You didn't even raise me…'  _ I thought to myself, keeping eye contact with the floor. 

"You already bring enough disgrace to this family, do you want to ruin our reputation?!" 

_ 'It's  _ **_your_ ** _ reputation. I couldn't care less.'  _

"And now our business partner went bankrupt, so you should be grateful you even have what you own right now!" 

Then I realized - that's why?   
His business partner lost money so he's taking it out on me? He's standing here, in my room, abusing me, because his stupid business is facing a problem 

It isn't about my grades, about my sexsuality, about what I do or don't.   
It's about his fucking anger management issues and abusive personality.   
It's about him. About his company. About his reputation…  
Always about him and him only. 

  
"And you have nothing to say? How can I call you my son when you're so pathetic? Should have left you in the damn hospital."   
He left and slammed the door behind him. 

Instantly, I dropped myself on the bed and took deep breaths to try and calm myself.   
I couldn't care less what he says. I stopped caring a few years ago.   
But his words still felt like a punch in my stomach. It still hurts me knowing that no matter how hard I will try, he'll never care. 

I quickly wiped away the tears I felt on my cheeks and got up.   
I can't let him affect my life like this.   
I got to get out of here, find an apartment far away as possible. I'll even take mom with me.   
Just me, and her and… 

**Jinhwan:** _ Agh, I need to meet the principle tomorrow!   
He wants to check everything is okay.  _

I smiled at the sticker he sent with it.   
Jinhwan…   
I definitely had a crush on him.   
He's the only one to ever make me happy, even a bit, while leaving in this hell.   
He never cared about my status, my money or my father. He cared only about who I was.   
God, I wanted to ask him out but I was scared.   
We don't know each other for long and I don't really know how he feels about me.   
I can only guess. 

I want him to get used to our school and focus more on his studies since it really is important to him.   
My feelings can wait.   
But I definitely wouldn't mind living with him.   
If my career as a singer would go as planned, I'll save enough for a nice apartment.   
I'll get away from this hell and live peacefully with the only guy who makes me feel this peace.   
If he'll want to. 

_ 'I'll come with you, so let's meet tomorrow!' _

* * *

  
  


**Jinhwan's POV**

I might…   
I might actually like Junhoe.   
As something more than a friend.   
It's just… He's a sweet guy. He's funny. A bit weird at times but I didn't mind it at all.   
Junhoe was the first guy I met when I just got here, and thanks to him, my experience at the new school was actually good. Only thanks to him, my worries about the school, making friends and how I'll be treated disappeared. 

I smiled when I saw his message, saying he'll come with me tomorrow.   
He did so much for me since I joined, and although it was supposed to be a 'punishment'... We actually enjoyed each other's company.   
And tomorrow I could really use having someone with me since I was super nervous.   
I'm not in this school for too long and I'm still getting used to how things work around here, but I'm sure this will end in no time. 

  
"You seem happy." Mom noted as I warmed her something to eat.   
I've finished with my homework a few hours ago and waited for my mom to get back home.   
She worked late again and I knew she wouldn't eat and take care of herself unless I'll greet her. So I waited. 

"I guess…" 

"School is going good?" 

I nodded. "It's… Its amazing mom, really. The school is huge, but the classes are better and their dance major is great! I met a few nice people and I'm actually enjoys it."

"I'm happy to hear, sweetie." She smiled at me. "I'm glad we made this decision. You deserve that." 

"I do miss my old school a bit. I could at least fit in…" I sighed before shaking my head. "But I met few really kind students, so it's okay. They are helping me and showing me around. I'm sure I'll get used to it in no time." 

My mom smiled and brushed my hair. "As long as you're enjoying yourself it all that matters. Go and get some sleep, you look tired." 

"You too, mom." I said, "finish eating and go straight to bed."   
I pressed a soft kiss over her cheek and walked to my room, feeling both excited and nervous about tomorrow.

I scrolled again through my messages with Junhoe, smiling at his silliness.   
God, I really hope I had the courage to confess my feelings.   
But I was still confused myself. And Junhoe… Someone from his status and family won't take an interest in someone like me for sure.   
He'd probably treat me like some charity foundation to invest in. 

I sighed and put my phone away, closing my eyes.   
Tomorrow will be better. 


	7. Junhwan

**Jinhwan's POV  
**   
  
The next day, I didn't wait for Junhoe by the gate as usual since he told me he's early. So when I got to school I walked inside, hoping to find him. 

It took me a while since this school was so big and Junhoe could be just about anywhere, but I decided to find his locker, assuming that's the most reasonable place for him to be at.   
  
  
I noticed Junhoe in the hall as I got closer and smiled to himself, deciding to give him a little scare.   
I approached him quietly, frowning when I noticed there's someone there with him. Well, it looked more like there was guy against the lockers as Junhoe looked at him. Frowning, I approached slower now, wondering what the hell was going on there. What is Junhoe doing?   
  
  
"Fuck you, Junhoe!" The guy hissed, "what the hell do you want?"   
Junhoe chuckled at it. And it wasn't like his usual ones, but a bitter one. I never heard his tone sounding like this before. What the hell is Junhoe doing?   
  
"What do I want?" He asked, grabbing the guy's shirt before shoving him forcefully against the lockers. "Your family is fucking with me! Your daddy should know better than to do business with us if he got no money!"   
  
I actually felt as if someone just punched me in the chest. Money? Is that what it is all about?   
For three weeks Junhoe showed no interest in his status, then why the fuck is he starting now?   
He said he doesn't want to follow his father's steps, then why should he care about the company? Because his family is going to lose money? Because he won't get a new phone or any other useless shit from his father?  
  
  
"It's only because of your fucking father that we're-!"   
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Junhoe snapped, surprising me. "You better get your pathetic self out of my school or else you really won't like the consequences."  
  
  
I don't know why, but I could feel tears falling from my eyes. Even though Junhoe wasn't talking to me it still felt like he was.   
I actually thought this guy might be different, I thought he didn't give a shit about who you were. But apparently, once it was about his father's dignity - everything mattered.   
  
"I see since your 'daddy' owns the school you think you can tell others what to do, Junhoe." I decided to speak, trying my best not to show I was shaking or about to cry.   
I feel pathetic. I trusted this guy more than anyone else in this school and now I got hurt.   
I'm so fucking stupid.   
  
Junhoe turned to look at me, his expression turned into a shocked one when he noticed I was standing right behind him.   
Why? He didn't want me to see how he acts like an asshole? He didn't want me to see how he actually acts?   
  
"Jinhwan…?" 

  
I rolled my eyes and started to walk away. I was right.   
I was so fucking right. I knew I just can't trust anyone in this damn school.   
  
  
"Jinhwan, wait!" Junhoe grabbed my arm to stop me from getting away.   
  
"Stay away from me." I said bitterly, trying to pull my arm out of his grip. "Don't you dare to get close to me ever again. You're just like anyone else here." 

"No, wait. It's not-"   
  
"I said stay away!" I pulled my arm back, taking a few steps away from him. "Fucking jerk…"   
  
I was mad. I was hurt. I felt… Too many things at once.   
I just knew I don't want to see him. There's no excuse to act like this. He shouldn't pretend to be someone he's fucking not.   
  
  
"Please wa-"  
  
"Fucking stop!" I slapped him as he tried to grab my hand again. "You know, Koo Junhoe, I was wrong not to see you are like anyone else. I thought you really don't give a damn about your money but God, I was being pathetic. You're just a spoiled rich brat." 

This guy acted for two damn weeks to be someone he's apparently not. Is that what he did whenever we weren't together? Is that how he acted in classes?   
I thought I know enough who Koo Junhoe is. Apparently I don't have a clue.   
  
Junhoe put a hand on his cheek, looking down. "Jinhwan, you don't under-"  
  
"There's no excuse for that Junhoe! I can't believe I just now understand that I was nothing more but some amusement for you." I chuckled bitterly. Apparently we can't be friends after all. I don't care what Junhoe's excuse is. I don't want to ever see him again.   
  
"Asshole." I turned to walk away. "Don't come near me." And with that I walked away to my meeting as fast as possible.

  
  
  
"Jinhwan, he- what happened?" I heard Yunhyeong's voice when I made my way to class. He was with Donghyuk, like always, and his expression turned quickly from cheerful to worried.   
Is a guy like Yunhyeong is also going to stab me in the back? Does he actually care for me? Will he also make fun of me if he ever finds out I have nothing but this scholarship holding me here?   
  
I wiped my tears away as I started sobbing. It wasn't fair. I should have never agreed to come here. I should have never got so close to the people here.   
It's not fucking fair.   
  
  
"Jinhwan…" Yunhyeong hugged me, gently rubbing my back. "Hey… It's okay, it's okay…"   
  
"I'm here on a scholarship…" I said. If I can't trust him, if I can't know he wouldn't act like that otherwise…   
I rather know now than be hurt again later.   
  
Yunhyeong hugged me tighter, not stopping his actions. "It's okay…" He said softly. "We're here for you, Jinhwan. We're friends after all, right Dong?"  
  
I couldn't help but hug him back tightly. If I could only know Junhoe would respond like that too…   
I should have known Junhoe would turn out to be an asshole. I should have known better than to trust him. 

* * *

**Junhoe's POV  
**   
Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! How could it happen?!   
I felt so much frustration when I saw this asshole's face I completely forgot that I was supposed to meet Jinhwan. 

He thinks I'm just like anyone else around here…  
He thinks I care about my father and his money or business. But I don't! If he could just let me explain... 

But he won't.   
  
  
Jinhwan ignores me any time I try to get close to him. He refuses to sit next to me like he used to.   
Song Yunhyeong and Kim Donghyuk were with him almost all the time, making sure to keep him away from me. He didn't respond to my texts and I'm pretty sure he blocked me and deleted my number. 

I didn't know what to do.   
I wanted to explain myself. We built some kind of trust between us I didn't even mind to tell him about my father if it'd make him forgive me. But it doesn't seem he's going to anytime soon.  
  
Until I finally felt some peace, my father took it away from me as well.  
  
Fuck it.

I'm not going to let him keep stepping on me like that. I won't let him continue controlling me or what I do. I don't care anymore about his stupid reputation. It's his anyway.   
And now that I don't have even Jinhwan, I'm done. There's no point to hold back my frustration in school anymore, I'll do whatever I want to.

I want to see who'll dare to try and stop me.


	8. DoubleB

**Hanbin's POV  
**   
  
I looked at the girl who was sitting in front of me, nodding my head from time to time as she talked but I wasn't really focused on what she was saying.   
I thought about lyrics during math class and after writing it down the only thing I could think of is what beat to match to that. I wanted to stay in class and figure it out but she insisted we'll have lunch together, and I just couldn't say no.   
  
I really wanted to focus on her and what she says. It is usually not like that. But I just couldn't do it this time.   
  
  
"Hanbin-ah!" She called my name, looking a bit annoyed. "Are you even paying attention?"   
  
I looked at her and sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm a bit distracted."   
  
"Your stupid music again? Is it really more important to you than me?" She crossed her arms.   
  
"It's not-"  
  
"Whatever. We're done." She stood up and took her stuff before leaving.   
  
  
  
This is how I lost my girlfriend last year before a girl approached me a month before the end of the year and asked me out.   
By that time, I've been rejected a few times and the girls or guys I asked out or those who asked me out broke up with me because I wasn't 'considerate enough' or 'didn't pay them enough attention'.   
Some even called me selfish and a weirdo. Ouch.   
  
I didn't just decide to date anyone. I simply didn't really mind trying to date someone I think we might have a connection. I also wasn't against going on a date to see if it can work out.   
My shortest relationship lasted maybe a few days. The longest lasted 4 months. I tried to learn from mistakes and be better, but it seems like I'll never be.   
  
  
It also seems like I don't learn from mistakes because when she asked me out, I agreed. She looked cute, I had a few classes with her and I think we might get along.   
Hopefully.   
But as always it didn’t work out. And how can it work out?  
I prefer to focus more on my music and my best friend.

Junhoe needs my support, I can’t let him deal with his shit of father all alone, so a relationship was the lowest in my priorities right now. I'm clearly not in the right mindset to date. No matter how many times I try, I just can't find anyone who interests me. And I seem to be a problem as well.   
  
So that's it.   
  
No more dating.   
  
No more distractions. 

I'll stick by Junhoe and work on whatever interests me. 

* * *

"You look like shit." I noted as Junhoe walked inside the class, sitting next to me. He seemed upset over something. "Weren't you supposed to meet Jinhwan this morning?"   
  
He gave me an annoyed look before looking away. "Yeah."  
  
I looked at him in wonder, thinking where is the rest of the story.   
This guy was literally into Jinhwan. He talked about him most of the time, saying how much in common they have and how cute Jinhwan is. I couldn't argue with him there.   
I think Junhoe was the happiest I have ever seen him.   
  
"And?"   
  
"He told me not to get close to him again."   
  
"Wait. What?" I frowned. "Why? He seemed into you."   
  
Junhoe chuckled bitterly and shook his head before moving his fingers through his hair and groaning in frustration. "My fucking father. That's why. Jinhwan saw me yelling at a student and his attitude change in 180°. He won't even let me fucking explain!"   
  
"Wow, that's harsh."  
  
"What's the point anyway Hanbin? I'm done with giving a shit."   
  
I couldn't help but chuckle at this comment. "Welcome to the club. Giving a shit only hurts you."   
He is right. What **is** the point? You try your best for someone just to get stabbed later in the back.   
  
  
"Couldn't you tell me before I developed this stupid crush?" He asked me annoyed.   
  
"Hey, you looked really happy," I said in defense. "I literally never saw you act like this with anyone before. And Jinhwan didn't even seem like a bad guy."   
  
"Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "I'm fucking done. With him, with my father, with this school… I tried being nice and look where it brought me."   
  
"So you're simply giving up on Jinhwan?"   
  
"He blocked me. I can't talk with him in any way. What the hell am I supposed to do? Yes, I want to set things right. I try to approach him but he walks away…!" Junhoe rested his arms on the table and leaned his head on them. "I don't know…"   
  
God, I never saw him like that.   
Well, I did. Junhoe felt down a lot because of his father. I saw him at some really tough situations. But never like this.   
I felt bad for him.   
  
I put a hand on his back, looking at him in concern.  
  
"I just… he was different Hanbin…"   
  
"I know."   
  
Junhoe really changed a bit after meeting Jinhwan. Sometimes I wondered if it really was my friend. He was happier, he smiled more often and he seemed less cornered about his problems at home.   
I wanted to help him out, but I don't think I can…  
  
"It will get better…"  
  
  
He chuckled bitterly. "Rejection sure feels like shit…"  
  
"Yeah…" I mumbled, looking down. I can't count the amount of rejections I faced. Some of them hurt me more, some hurt less or not at all.   
When you face rejection for such a long time you stop caring at this point.   
  
But Junhoe wasn't like this.   
He never let anyone get any closer to him. He barely let me become his friend because he thought I'd make fun of him because of his father's abuse.   
  
  
"Fuck everyone…" I said, rubbing his back. "People are ungrateful. Maybe one day you'll work this out but don't sweat over it, June."   
  
He shook his head. "I want him."  
  
"You can't force someone to love you."   
  
"He won't let me explain!" Junhoe snapped, straightening himself.   
  
He really was serious about Jinhwan. I was so sure it's a crush. Crushes disappear…   
"Give him his time to calm. Try to reach him again later. If you'll push on him he'll hate you more."   
  
Junhoe sighed deeply. "I just… I don't want to let him go. I finally felt a bit happy…"   
  
"I know…" I said in worry.   
  
This was the happiest Junhoe was since I met him. He deserved this happiness. Just because the asshole called his father is bringing out his bad side doesn't mean Junhoe is a bad guy.   
I hope Jinhwan would let him explain himself. He deserves this at least…  
  
  
"It'll be okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! 
> 
> First, thanks to everyone who reads the story and following with the plot, leaving kudos or commenting.   
> It really means a lot to us! 
> 
> The updates as of now are once a week on Wednesday (unless there's a schedule for the boys) for two chapters. 
> 
> It might change, so we'll update if it will! 
> 
> Sorry for the late update and lack of notes when the chapter was uploaded.   
> We prepared for a vacation and were exhausted after a long day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapters and please look forward to doubleB updates from now ☺️
> 
> Have a great day/weekend! ❤️
> 
> -NightLily


	9. DoubleB

**Hanbin's POV**

"Alright class, you'll need a partner for today's cla-wait!" The teacher raised his voice when all of the students in class already started getting up and finding a partner. 

"Sit! Let me explain first." He sighed and wrote the assignment on the whiteboard. "For the next half an hour, you need to compose a one minute piece. I'm leaving the last 15 minutes so we could hear everything you made. Divide into pairs and start working." 

Everyone excitedly got up from their seats and sat next to their partner. I didn't put too much effort into it and opened my laptop, connecting my earphones to it. 

I had a ton of files in my demo folder since now I had more time. I didn't date anyone anymore, I didn't pay attention to anyone and sat quietly in class for most of the time. 

I also spent a lot of time with Junhoe. Jinhwan still didn't let him get any close to him and Junhoe became more and more frustrated. 

It was another side of Junhoe I never saw. Not only that, but he got beat by his father more often due to his new behaviour. 

He spent most of his time at my place to calm down and I was more than happy to have him. The guy doesn't deserve this. 

"Kim Hanbin, pair up with Song Minho." I heard Mr. Kwon saying. "This is a work in pairs, you two can't work alone." 

"But-!" Minho wanted to protest but the teacher didn't let him. 

"Pair up. Now." 

Both of us looked at each other, neither is moving from his spot.

I'm bad at working with people. I like my peace and quiet while working, others simply slow me down. 

"I don't-!" 

"Pair. Up." Mr. Kwon gave me a look, "or the both of you will get an F for this class." 

Ugh, I hate when teachers do that. That's an abuse of their power. But I guess we don't have any choice. 

I signed frustrated and picked my stuff to move and sit next to Minho. It's clear neither of us wanted this. He didn't look pleased and I certainly wasn't either. 

"Fucking great…" He mumbled annoyed. 

"Yeah, yeah. Let's finish with this shit." I rolled my eyes at him, "my laptop or yours?" 

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Fine, we'll use mine." I said.

By the end of the assignment I was surprised from the track we came up with.

It was actually good. 

I learned that Minho wasn't such a bad composer, and unexpectedly we agreed on a lot of things and managed to make something good in the end. 

The teacher praised us and gave us the highest score from the entire class. 

I was really surprised by this team up. Never thought the day would come when I'll get along with Song Minho. He wasn't exactly the friendliest face around this school, but I guess he wasn't that bad. 

"I guess you're not this bad. We should hang sometimes." Minho said at the end of the class as he took his bag. 

I turned my laptop off and looked at him. 

I guess it can't hurt. I mean, I kinda enjoyed pairing up with him for this class. And we had some free time so he let me hear few things he's working on. 

"Sure." I nodded and put my stuff in my bag before standing up. 

"Cool. I'm meeting with one of my friends for lunch, want to join? You can even bring that friend of yours that think he owns the school." 

I frowned at this comment, but said nothing. 

Yeah, Junhoe can be a bit arrogant. But it's not his fault. And every time I hear someone talking about him like this it pisses me off. 

But they don't know anything about his personal life and they shouldn't know. 

It's none of their business. 

"His name is Junhoe." I rolled my eyes. "And sure, I'll talk with him." 

"No." I looked at Junhoe as he closed his locker.

"C'mon, don't be such a stubborn ass." I rolled my eyes. "What's so bad at making new friends?"

"I don't need new friends." He said, his eyes immediately following Jinhwan as he walked past us in the hall with two of his friends. 

I made Junhoe look back at me, sighing. 

"I understand. It's hard. But it can't hurt." I looked at him in worry. "This is not healthy for you, June. Just try this once. I promise I won't push you into making more friends." 

I know he's hurt because of Jinhwan, but he should distract his mind instead of thinking about the guy 24/7. It's really not good for him. 

He made me to let him go as he put textbooks in his bag.

"Since when you're so eager to hang out with Minho? The guy stayed back a year, and with how he looks and acts, he simply screams 'troubles'." 

"I wouldn't say ' **eager** '..." I frowned, shaking my head. "We were paired up for a project, and he's not such a terrible guy. I'm just giving him a chance." I shrugged, "and so should you. It's just lunch, not marriage agreement. C'mon." 

Junhoe sighed deeply as he leaned on his locker. "Fine. But if I don't like it, I'm standing up and leaving." 

Fair enough. At least he's agreeing to this. It's the best I'll get from him. "Sure, fine with me." I nodded. 

He rolled his eyes and closed his locker.

Junhoe really isn't too pleased. But making few friends is exactly what he needs. None of them would ever be like Jinhwan, but it's also a start. 

"Stop it." I scolded him as we walked inside the cafeteria. He stared at the table where Jinhwan was sitting with his friends. 

"Hanbin, I can't just-" 

"I know, I know." I said in frustration. "How do you think I felt after my first break up or rejection? Or second or third. This feels like shit but there's nothing you can do but give it some time. So stop looking and keep moving." 

Junhoe sighed and we made our way to Minho's table, seeing him there with another guy. That was probably the friends he was talking about. 

"Hey." I sat down, dragging Junhoe with me. 

"Kim, good to see you made it." Minho smiled, tapping on my back. "This is Jung-"

"Jung Chanwoo, the actor." Junhoe frowned as he looked at the guy. "You're in this school?" 

"What other school would let me keep my acting career **and** study?" The guy, Chanwoo smiled. 

Huh, I had no idea Chanwoo was that famous that even Junhoe knows him. My actors and drama knowledge was kind of weak, so I didn't actually focus on that. 

I wonder how the hell Minho got to be friends with him. 

I must admit, lunch went… 

Quite okay. 

Junhoe talked mostly with Chanwoo while Minho and I talked about our class and songs each had in his 'WIP' folder. 

I know Junhoe has problems opening up to people, but he seemed to get along with them better than I expected him to. 

And not once Junhoe complained to me or stood up from the table like he promised to. He didn't even look at Jinhwan's direction like he has been doing. 

I couldn't help but hope that maybe that was exactly the distraction Junhoe needed. 

I really hoped things would only get better from this point for us. 


	10. DoubleB

**Jiwon's POV**

Korean. Everything was written in Korean. 

I scratched my head, trying to figure out the directions I got from my new school. 

I need to be at the secretary's office at 9 am, but looking at the time, it doesn't seem like it's going to happen. 

My family moved from the states back to Korea a month ago, and I got enrolled into this fancy arts school my parents insisted on me joining. 

It was good for me since I could improve my composing skills and work better on my rap.  I started doing it back in the states since I got influenced by their music style and catchy beats. I even had a small group of friends which hung out together every weekend to let the others hear what each of us worked on during the week. 

But…   
Korean.

My family was native Korean, and we did speak the language at home.   
I just had a few troubles with it since most of the day I spoke English. I was surrounded by English at school and with my group of friends.

So I read Korean slower and have mistakes while speaking it. Besides this, I could understand and write pretty well. 

So of course, I'll have problems navigating to school with the stupid metro system. 

Things weren't like that in the states and getting used to how things are in Korea is going to take some time. 

But I managed to find a few students with the same uniform as mine and followed them, getting off at their station and following them towards the school without being noticed. 

Or, well, looking like a total creep.

When they walked through the gate I stopped and hung my headphones around my neck, looking at the giant building. 

"Wow…" I looked at it amazed. I knew my school would be big, I just didn't expect it to be **this** big. What the hell? This is literally a maze! 

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to calm myself. 

It's okay, Jiwon. You can do it.  
It's just a school, you can figure it out. Get in there and find that stupid secretary's office.  
Ask her for your schedule and a map if they even have one because you are **definitely** going to get lost here.   
But beside this - you got that.

Yeah, I was lying to myself.   
There were so many students in the hall and each gave me weird looks.  
I tried asking for directions but since I was nervous I started talking in English and even if someone understood me, nobody helped. 

I lost my paper too so I had to figure everything on my own. Great. 

I wore my hoodie on top of my head, doing my best to keep myself invisible. 

I know the school's uniform had a jacket, but that simply wasn't my style. So I found myself a hoodie with a similar color and asked to add the needed details like school's logo. 

I can do it. I can do it. I can do it.  
I just moved to a different country and changed my time zone in nearly 24 hours ahead, but I can do it. 

I've been walking around here for maybe 10 minutes and I have a strong feeling I walk around in circles. 

Yeah, I definitely can't do it.   
Why won't they put a stupid sign aroud here? I mean, with all the money this school has, surely they can afford a few signs! 

I almost felt like giving up and going back home. But just then a student approached me and asked if I needed help.   
With my broken Korean and English I managed to explain to him I need to go to the secretary. 

He seemed to understand me and smiled before telling me to follow him. I was so thankful I could hug him at that very second.  
But Koreans had problems with affection with strangers, so I stopped myself from doing so. 

"New here?" He asked, pointing the obvious. 

"Yeah," I chuckled, taking off my hoodie and moving my fingers through my messy hair. "I'm hella' nervous." 

"I know how you feel." He smiled sadly. "Being new is hard. But you get used to it." 

I stopped walking when he stopped and looked at the sign on the door. It took me longer than it should, but that definitely said 'secretary'. 

"Good luck. I hope to see you around again." The student waved at me and walked away. 

"Thank you!" I called after him before taking a deep breath and getting inside the office. 

"Oh! You must be Kim Jiwon!" The secretary smiled at me.

"Yes…" I nodded, sitting down in front of her.  
"Um… if you can please speak a bit slower since I'm still trying to get used." I asked politely with a smile. 

"No problem." She slowed her speech a bit. "You moved to us from the states…do you need someone to translate to you?" 

"Oh, no no no." I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just need to practice my Korean more." 

She nodded and typed a few things on her computer before printing me my schedule and a map of the school. Oh, thank god they have it! "I apologize, but it's all in Korean." 

"It's fine, really." I promised, taking the papers from her to look at them. I can understand, but I know I will have a few problems in the first months. I guess I should translate everything to make it easier. 

"Thank you." I thanked her and stood up to walk out of the office. Okay, now to find my first class.  
No problem I can do it.  
Right? 

Apparently I just keep lying to myself since I can't do anything in this stupid school.   
I walked with the papers the secretary gave me, trying to figure out what is what and where everything is located.   
I wanted to hurry and get to class that I even tried an online translator since my brain wasn't workung. 

But just to my luck, I had to bump into someone and drop everything I was holding.   
Exactly what I needed for my panic. 

"God, I'm so sorry..! I'm sorry…" I mumbled over and over, seeing a group of three guys in front of me.   
And they didn't look friendly.   
Shit. 

Okay Jiwon, just kneel down carefully and pick up your stuff.  
Don't make eye contact. You got this. 

"Tsk, great. Another new student." One of them said annoyed while I picked my things, stepping on my schedule as I picked it up and ending up tearing it to two. "Where do they keep getting them from?" 

Yes Jiwon, you'll enjoy this new school of yours.   
It's one of the best schools around. I'm sure you'll manage to blend in. 

_'Thanks a lot, mom.'_ I thought a bit annoyed, looking at my torn schedule.  
If I couldn't understand it before, now it's completely hopeless.  
At least my phone was okay. 

"And what's your big idea?!" I decided to say. I was pissed, okay? 

I'm in a new school in a fucking new country with a language I'm not really fucking used to.  
It's not even the middle of my first day and some idiots already think they can pick up on me?   
This is too much stress for me to handle for a fucking hour and I already hate everything about this place! 

I groaned as I was suddenly pushed to the wall by the same guy who now gave me an annoyed look.   
I tried to keep up with what he was saying, but all I understood was 'who the hell you think you are?'

Me? What about him? What gives him the stupid right to pick up on me? Just because I'm new? 

I grabbed his arm and made him let go of me. If they think I'm going to let them push me like that then they're wrong. 

"Leave it Junhoe, we'll be late again." One of the guys said.

"And what you are looking at?" I asked him annoyed. This guy was staring at me all this time.  
I swear I feel like to punch someone right now. 

The guy kept looking at me until his friend stepped away from me and they all walked away.   
Ugh, this is so annoying. 

I wore my hood on and looked at the poor schedule and the map. I should hurry and figure this out if I want to get used to this place.  
And apparently I need to do this quick. 

"Are you okay?"  
I groaned in frustration as I heard someone talking to me. I had enough for one day.

"No, I'm not okay." I said annoyed, turning to look at the guy. He looked at me surprised, probably from my sudden outburst on him. 

Wait, I remember him. He's the guy I met earlier.   
Shit, I just keep making mistakes one after the other.   
"Sorry…" 

"A difficult day?" He asked politely, giving me a small smile. "This school can do it to you." 

I sighed again, shaking my head. "So it seems. Do you know those assholes?" I decided to ask him, guessing he probably saw what happened earlier. 

"Yeah, they're troubles as you might have guessed already." 

"They are just assholes." I frowned, but he shook his head. 

"You better stay away. Trust me. The tall dark haired one? His father practically owns this school and he can do pretty much whatever he wants. The other is his friend which is… More weird than scary. The blonde one stayed one year behind, but I heard he can sure beat someone if he wants to. And they got another friend, no less of a jerk." 

Great.  
Just my luck to get involved with those guys on my first day.   
I should have stayed home, went to a regular school, idiots free if possible.   
But no. My parents had to sign me here.   
I'm grateful for their support and such, but it is just not going to work. 

"God… This day can't get any worse…" I groaned.   
Actually, it can. It went to shit in a matter of an hour, what will happen in the next 6 hours I have to be here?

"True. So it can only get better." He smiled softly. "Let's see your schedule, maybe we can figure it out." 

Before I could even answer, the guy took my torn schedule and held the two pieces together, looking at it. 

This guy honestly was the only one being nice to me today. I had a hunch he's not here for too long like all the other idiots. 

"Oh, we actually have math together." He said cheerfully, "you'll like Mr. Kim. He's really nice." 

"Can he speak slowly? Like, **really** slowly?" I sighed, taking back my lame excuse for a schedule before following the guy. 

He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. I'm Kim Jinhwan by the way." 

"Oh, nice to meet you." I smiled, "I'm Kim Jiwon." 

Jinhwan smiled at me, nodding as he kept leading me to our class. "I know it's difficult managing around here. Feel free to ask me if you need anything, okay?" 

"Thank you." I nodded. "As you might have noticed, I struggle a bit with the language…" 

"Oh? Really? I couldn't tell." Jinhwan laughed, shaking his head. "My English isn't the best, but I'll try to help. Beside, I understand you just fine." 

"That's a relief to hear." I sighed.  
I guess after a month or two I'll get used to speaking Korean all the time instead of english. I just need to make sure I practice. And a lot. 

"What's your major, by the way." Jinhwan asked as we walked inside the classroom. 

"Oh, music." I said, "I'm interested in composing." 

"I see." He said quietly. "Well, I'd like to listen to some of your songs then." He smiled. 

"Oh, sure." I nodded, looking around the classroom to look for a seat. Is there any empty seat I can take and look as invisible as possible? 

"Jiwon? You coming?" Jinhwan asked, looking at me in wonder.   
Wait, to sit next to him?  
Well, I guess it's better than start looking for a seat like an idiot.

I nodded and followed Jinhwan, taking the empty seat beside him. "Nobody is sitting here, right?" 

He chuckled and shook his head. "It's okay. God, I know it's your first day, but take it a bit more lightly. Okay?" 

"Easy for you to say." I rolled my eyes as I sat down.

"Would you look here, I see you managed to find your class after all." I lifted my head as someone leaned against our desk.  
I remember this guy. He was that creep that was staring at me.

"Hanbin, go away, will you?" Jinhwan said annoyed. 

Hanbin chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. "Do you really think you have the right to talk to me like that, Tinkerbell?" 

"I said, 'go away'." Jinhwan said annoyed.  
I frowned as I looked at them.  
From the looks of it, they know each other for some reason and clearly they dislike each other. I could actually see the hatred in Jinhwan's and the other guy's eyes. 

I wonder what happened between them to make it like this.. 

"Fuck off, Hanbin." Jinhwan said again, this time getting up. He was shorter compared to the other, but still looked intimidating in a way. 

Note to self - don't make enemies with Jinhwan. 

Hanbin looked at me one last time with a smirk before walking back to his own seat.  
Jinhwan sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down. "Stay away from them, really." He said, looking at me. "Good for nothing assholes…" 

"You seem to know them really well." I noted, looking at Jinhwan in wonder. 

He moved his fingers through his hair and shrugged, sighing deeply. It's just… A terrible meeting between us." 

A terrible meeting, huh? I sure can relate.   
But I decided not to ask any further since the teacher walked inside the classroom. 

I really hope I'll survive this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> Guess we should change the schedule to every Thursday since we can't upload anything on time 😂
> 
> Jiwon appeared! Finally!  
> Since the both of us know a few languages too and we struggle a bit from time to time, Jiwon's thoughts are mostly based on personal experiences. Hope we made it sound natural. 
> 
> Please let us know if you enjoyed the chapter.  
> Have a wonderful day!❤️❤️
> 
> -NightLily


	11. DoubleB

**Hanbin's POV**

That new kid… 

He sure seemed interesting.   
  
I don't know what it's about him, maybe his bunny-like look or the fact he stood up to Junhoe, but I just…   
I couldn't stop thinking about our short meeting. He seemed nervous and all over the place, and I didn't miss the confused look he gave Junhoe.   
Although he looked Korean, he really didn't sound Korean. I guess his family was Korean but he didn't grow here.   
  
  
_'God, stop that Hanbin.'_ I scolded myself, letting Minho do his part on the track we were working on. _'You got hurt enough times. When will you learn?'_

I sighed, shaking my head before taking the earphone and listening to the changes Minho made.   
Since Mr. Kwon made us team up, we became partners during this class. I still preferred working alone, and I mostly did work alone. But working with Minho was a nice change to everything. He really was good and knew what to do.   
  
  
  
"God, oh my God, I'm so sorry!" The classroom door suddenly opened and a student barged in, mumbling nonsense in English.   
"I couldn't find the classroom, it's only my second day and I…" I lost him here since he was talking **way** too fast for me.   
Isn't that bunny boy? Why the heck the English? Guess my theory is correct.   
  
"Calm down." Mr. Kwon sighed, "name."   
  
"Kim… Kim Jiwon, sir."   
  
"Go sit in an empty spot. We're working on a track today so join along. You'll work alon- wait, no." Mr. Kwon stopped and looked around the classroom. I wondered what he was looking for.   
"Hongjun, join Jiwon for the rest of the classroom. This will also be part of your grade."  
  
  
"So what do you think?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Minho talking to me, turning my head to look back at him.  
  
"About?"  
  
"The track? Did you even listen to it?"  
  
"Oh, no… Sorry. Play it again." I gave the new student, Jiwon, another look before paying my attention back to the track. Minho rolled his eyes and played it again, but I still found it difficult to concentrate.   
This guy is in my class. He's also into composing. He's right here, sitting only a few seats in front of me, looking nervous as hell, while working on a track with two other students.   
I couldn't help but wonder what he would make in the 15 minutes we have. This is going to be good.   
  
  
  
Apparently - he was great.   
Jiwon and Hongjun were a really good pair, and they actually got a higher grade than Minho and I. I was speechless.   
This guy just got to our school and he already managed to impress me for the second time. Who the hell is he?   
  
Minho seemed kinda annoyed, giving Jiwon an annoyed look before letting out a 'tsk', collecting his stuff. He clearly didn't like the fact a new student managed to impress almost everyone after only 15 minutes in this class.   
Hongjun also seemed really pleased with the team up although I knew he doesn't really like others bothering his work either.   
  
  
"C'mon, ours wasn't too bad either." I tried to reason with him. "And we got a good grade."   
  
"This kid just got lucky since he worked with Hongjun. He's one of the few in this classroom who know what they're doing."   
I couldn't argue with that. But still, that some damn luck if he impressed Mr. Kwon on his first time.   
  
_'Ugh, whatever…'_ I thought, packing my stuff as well. I had enough stuff to worry about already. I promised myself I won't get any more distractions.   
"Let's go. I promised to meet Junhoe before next class." I told Minho and we walked out of the classroom only to hear two people arguing down the hall. Those voices sounded really familiar...  
And I had a really bad feeling about this.   
  
  
'Leave me alone!'   
  
'I just want to-!'   
  
'I don't care! I've told you to stay away from me! Are you that much of an idiot you can't understand that?!'   
  
'Just let me-'   
  
  
I got there just in time to stop Jinhwan from slapping Junhoe and pull him away. "What's your big deal?!"   
As if Junhoe isn't experiencing enough of this bullshit at home. Seriously, what does he find in this guy?  
Then again… Junhoe was the happiest with him. It felt like it was a completely different person. And this little asshole here ruined it.   
  
  
"Hey man, let him go."   
I looked to my side, seeing the same guy from music class standing with an annoyed look, hands inside his hoodie.   
So what, now he became Jinhwan's bodyguard? This guy is here only for a few days and he really thinks he can boss me around. So annoying.   
  
But I did let go and placed a hand on Junhoe back to lead him away from there, looking back at the two to give them an annoyed look.   
Fuck, I felt so mad right now. "Let's skip."   
  
The last thing Junhoe needs now is to go to class. Sure, his father might get mad, but I can tell him to come over like I usually do. Junhoe needs a distraction. 

* * *

**  
Jiwon's POV**

Ugh. I was so mad.   
Those school's assholes think they can do whatever they want just because their families have a high status. So fucking what?   
  
My family had enough money as well but I'm not going to become a show off just because of that.   
I knew I'm not going to enjoy this rich kids school too much besides their music major, but thanks to Jinhwan it was more bearable.   
God, I really don't know what I would have done if he didn't come to help me during my first day.   
  
I found out he moved to this school only a month and a half before me, and he also got lost from time to time but he still had someone who'll help him.   
Jinhwan introduced me to two students he met - Song Yunhyeong and Kim Donghyuk. And those two were a lot nicer than most of the students we had around here. I managed to befriend them quite easily since Yunhyeong was really friendly and Donghyuk was also nice enough to trust me. Guess he had some trust issues.   
So, I guess this was our little group now.   
  
We mostly spent our lunch with each other and Jinhwan always sat with me whenever we had a class together. They helped me with my Korean and getting around the school, and I was so grateful to them for that.   
This group of assholes, Hanbin, Junhoe, Minho and Chanwoo, bothered us from time to time. Whether individually or when we were together.   
And while I did try to ignore them and mind my own business, sometimes their shit was just too much for me to handle.   
  
  
And that's exactly how I ended up in detention on my third week in this school.   
_'God… This is stupid…'_ I thought to myself, leaning back in my seat as I stared at the one who got me into this mess.   
  
Kim motherfucking Hanbin.   
  
  
Since I started hanging out with Jinhwan and protecting him from those idiots, I was targeted as well.   
Now, I didn't really mind it. I knew enough about how to handle bullies and managed to brush them off without a problem. I also had Donghyuk if the four of us were together.   
  
But this time, it was just me and Hanbin in literature class.   
I sat in an empty spot, waiting for the teacher to walk in.   
I won't say that I hate literature, but it definitely wasn't in my top five list since I struggled with spoken Korean enough. Literature rules were only confusing me.   
  
So I sat on my phone, listening over to a track I worked on last night when someone walked to my table and pulled my headphones off.   
"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked annoyed and looked up to see on other than Kim Hanbin giving me look.   
  
"I need you to stop getting your nose into my business."   
  
"The fuck are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow, looking at him as if he's out of his mind. What does he want from me?   
  
  
"I don't know what the deal with you and your little boyfriend, but stop thinking you know better and stay out of it." He threw my headphones to the table.   
  
"First - eww. Second, Jinhwan is my friend." I stood up, "and be sure I'll help him against you assholes. So don't try me."   
  
"Or else what, _princess_?"   
  
This was when I lost it.   
I punched Hanbin as hard as I could, making him stumble a bit back as he placed a hand over his jaw.   
  
I rarely got into fights but Hanbin just made me lose my temper. Who does he think he is?   
Another rich brat which does whatever he feels like.   
  
Hanbin grabbed my shirt, getting ready to punch me. But Just then Mr. Kim walked inside, stopping the both of is and giving us detention.   
  
  
  
And now…   
Now I was super pissed.   
  
I angrily hit my notebook with my pencil, looking at the clock in the classroom.   
Just a bit more and this torture would end. 


	12. DoubleB

******Hanbin's POV**

"This is the worst year ever…" I leaned backward at Minho's chair, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"You can say that again." Junhoe agreed. And I looked to my side to see him throwing his phone away annoyed before returning to compare his homework with Chanwoo.   
Guess he tried reaching Jinhwan again. Or something related to his father. Those two were the only things annoying Junhoe right now.   
  
"At least you're not repeating 9th all over again." Minho sighed, focusing on his track.   
  
"You guys complain too much." Chanwoo spoke, watching Junhoe copying something from his notebook.   
  
"That's because your little play toy isn't fighting back." Minho noted, "he's soft like a marshmallow. Though he looks adorable when he's crying."   
I rolled my eyes, spinning myself in the chair as I listened to Minho's track, thinking what can be added.   
There was too much drama this year and it's because of those two new kids who joined. Jinhwan ruined Junhoe and that American who thinks he can tell us what to do.   
  
Jinhwan has also been clinging to him and his new friends so much that students around started rumors. And not good ones.   
And unneeded to say, Junhoe didn't like that at all.  
  
  
"Ugh, this school sucks and nothing will fix it." Junhoe said bitterly, "and we still have four years of this torture."   
  
"At least we have stress relief." Minho noted.  
  
"Which is?" Chanwoo asked as he continued to write in his notebook.  
"Those four who think they can mess with us."  
  
"Don't push it too far Minho." I warned him. I really don't feel getting punched again. Though he's not far from being wrong. In a way.   
  
  
"C'mon guys! Those two new softies show up and think they can do whatever they want? It's your goddamn school!" He said as he pointed at Junhoe. "Grow a fucking spine and start acting like it! This whore doesn't want you? Leave him no choice but to be with you. And you." He pointed at Chanwoo.   
  
"Stop complaining that sometimes you feel bad about that blondie because he was your first crush and whatever. You're supposed to make his life miserable for moving on and being with that guy he's always with. And you." He now pointed at me.  
  
"C'mon, I want to see you dare." I glared at him. Minho looked at me for a moment before clearing his throat.  
"You… what do you think of the track?"   
  
I gave him a look and sighed before looking at the track and fixing a few things which sounded off to me. I hate to admit it, but Minho had a point.   
I promised to stop caring since it only hurt me and it seems like I still didn't learn my lesson. Junhoe too. He should either stop or leave Jinhwan no choice.   
And Chanwoo…  
  
Well, Minho knows him the longest.   
  
"We really should stop with this stupid whining."   
  
"Thank you!" Minho said. "At least one guy in this room gets me!"  
  
"Hanbin, you can't be-" Junhoe tried to protest, but I cut him off.   
  
"I **am** serious, Junhoe." I looked at him. "It's been over a month. Instead of making fools out of ourselves, we need to teach others not to mess with us."   
  
Both Chanwoo and Junhoe looked down. I knew their expression too damn well.  
This annoying heartbroken expression. No.   
They need to snap out of this. I'm not allowing them to sit here and feel pathetic like I used to.   
  
I stood up and made them look at me. "No. No no no. Stop it. Listen to the guy who went through about 30 something heartbreaks - the more you ignore it, the better it gets. So instead of sitting here in self pity snap out of this and do something."   
I looked at Chanwoo as I crossed my arms. "I know Junhoe's reason but why the hell you sit here with this pathetic expression?"  
  
"Hanbi-" Minho began to say but Chanwoo stopped him.  
  
"It's okay, if he wants to know he can, it's not like I keep it a secret." Chanwoo shrugged and looked back at me.   
  
I waited for him to talk, sitting back in the chair I sat on before. Minho didn't seem too pleased, but Chanwoo didn't show any sign that he doesn't want to tell me.   
  
  
"I had someone I like and I lost contact with him, only to find two years later that he has someone apparently. Every 'first' experience I had was with him, and now seeing him again… I don't know what to do. So I make fun of him, seeing it hurts him. But it still hurts me more to see him all clingy and happy with someone else."   
  
"Wow," I said. "Speaking of not moving on. How do you even know he's his boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, it seems like it!"   
  
  
I thought about the interactions between Jinhwan and his friends.   
It really did seem like blondie was always attached to that ballerina friend of his and how the other looks at him or takes care of him. Chanwoo's conclusion wasn't that ridiculous after all.   
  
"What about you?" Junhoe decided to ask.  
  
"What about me?" I frowned.   
  
"Please, it's so obvious you have something for that American."   
  
I chuckled, shaking my head. Is he serious with me or am I really friends with an idiot?   
**I** have something for that American?   
Yeah, annoyance maybe.   
Both he and his little boyfriend won't stop getting in my and Junhoe's way.   
  
  
"I told you I'm done." I said. "I don't need a stupid relationship. I'd rather focus on my music. So no, I have nothing for him."   
  
"Said the guy who's staring at him every music lesson." Minho noted amused.   
  
"You know what? Fuck you, Minho." I gave him a look. "It seems like you're sitting here aside while all of us get out our frustration. So either share or shut up."  
  
"You're not denying you have something for him." He smiled amused.   
  
"Oh, god. You're definitely right." I said with fake surprise. "How couldn't I see that? I definitely have something towards idiots who punch me. I guess that's the type of relationship I want to be in. Thanks for clearing this to me."   
  
He rolled his eyes at me as I sat beside his computer again. "Now watch it or say goodbye to your files." I warned.   
  
"Not my files!"  
  
"Then shut up."  
  
  
I refuse to admit I maybe have something for Kim Jiwon.   
Admitting that would mean I can't even trust myself. I promised to stop with those stupid feelings and romantic relationships.   
I only focus on my music and Junhoe. That's all.   
Screw everyone else.   
  


* * *

**  
Jiwon's POV**

  
  
"Chanwoo again?" I sighed as I saw Donghyuk hugging Yunhyeong tightly as the other was crying.   
Donghyuk nodded, brushing the other's hair as he held him as close as possible to himself.   
God, those assholes are getting out of hand.   
Chanwoo's abuse became worse and worse and Junhoe wasn't any better.   
  
"Yunhyeongie, you need to understand this crush isn't healthy." I sighed as I put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, grabbing tighter into Donghyuk's shirt as he kept crying.   
God, the poor guy.   
  
I honestly don't understand what does he find in Chanwoo that he still has feelings toward him. He doesn't deserve a guy like Yunhyeong.   
I wish I could understand. Donghyuk doesn't understand either. And seeing the poor guy crying like this…  
  
  
"Yunhyeongie?" I heard Jinhwan's concerned voice. "Was it Chanwoo?" He asked as he looked at me.   
I sighed deeply and nodded, watching Jinhwan sighing as well before gently rubbing the blonde's back, looking at him in worry.   
  
"Donghyuk, you should watch better over him."   
  
"I can't, this damn guy knows exactly when to show up." Donghyuk said annoyed. "He and Yoyo are also together in drama class. There isn't much we can do."   
  
I looked at the two in concern. Those stupid assholes are taking it this far and what for? To prove a point? To make sure everyone knows they control this school?   
What the fuck?   
  
"Look who's crying again." I looked annoyed at Minho as he was smirking, Hanbin standing next to him.   
Donghyuk held Yunhyeong tightly and moved him away from those two's sight, giving them an annoyed look.   
  
"How about you fuck off?" Jinhwan asked, "nobody called you here."   
  
"Wow, hostile as usual I see." Hanbin said amused. Jinhwan gave him an annoyed look, deciding to go and help Yunhyeong than waste his time on Hanbin and Minho.   
  
"Feel better with yourself?" I asked, "that's the boost you needed for your tiny ego?"   
  
"Well hello, good morning to you too princess." He said.  
  
"Stop calling me like that you ass."   
  
"I want to see you make me." Hanbin crossed his arms, giving me a smirk. God, how I hate his stupid face. But I also don't want to get another detention.   
This is so unfair…   
  
"Ugh! Fuck you, okay?" I said annoyed.  
  
"I see you're finally speechless princess."   
  
"Oh, I have a lot to say. I just don't plan on getting detention again. So go away while I'm being nice." I gave him an annoyed look before paying my attention to Yunhyeong who seemed to calm a bit.   
  
"Let's go Yunhyeong." I said and we all walked away.  
  
I can't believe I need to tolerate Kim Hanbin for four years. I just started and I already hate high school.   
  
Whatever.   
If they think we'll let them push us around like this without doing anything then they're wrong.   
Maybe Yunhyeong is too soft to protect himself, but Donghyuk, Jinhwan and I are here for him. Those stupid troublemakers better not annoy me or I won't be so nice like I was now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First - thank you so much for reading/supporting and leaving a comment on the Troublemakers series.  
> We've been working on this AU for a long time and we're happy to see so many people like it ☺️❤️❤️
> 
> Second - we need your help!  
> Part of this series is the couples' epilogues.  
> Now, we're at loss. We have NO IDEA what to write.  
> Do you feel like there're loose ends?  
> What would you like to know about your ship once his highschool story ended?  
> Or maybe there's something else you want to know?
> 
> We'll be on check with the comments and try to write something based on your suggestions.
> 
> Next week it's Yunchan's prologue, so look forward to it!  
> And let's hope to have a peaceful Anniversarry... 
> 
> -Nightlily


	13. Yunchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're all over the place  
> It was a shit day..  
> Please don't share anything if you heard/saw...  
> Let's continue cheering for Hanbinie

**Yunhyeong's POV  
  
  
** "What? An acting role?" I peeked in wonder out of the door of my room, seeing my mom talking with Donghyuk's mom.   
Donghyuk smiled when he noticed me, walking to my room. What's going on?   
  
  
"Come on, Yoyo." He took my hand in his, dragging me to the living room where our moms sat.   
  
"Mom! Yoyo would be perfect for this. Please?"   
Perfect for what?   
  
I looked at my mom confused, waiting for an answer as Donghyuk's mom examined me, like she's thinking about something.   
"Yunhyeongie, sweetie," my mom knelt to look at me, smiling. "Would you like to play a small role in a show? You always said you liked the actors on TV."   
  
"Will Donghyuk be with me?" I asked.  
  
"Well… no-"  
  
"Then no." I pouted.   
  
"Yoyo, pleasseeeeee!" Donghyuk shook my arm, looking at me with a begging face. "Mom tried to make me, but I hate acting. I'll be there to support you if you want."   
  
"And why you think I'll like it?" I whined. "You know I hate to be around strangers!" 

"Honey," Donghyuk's mom got my attention. "I'll be there too. And we have a kid your age in a main role. I'm sure you two become good friends." She smiled.   
  
But I shook my head, hugging Donghyuk tightly. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"   
  
"Sweetie, it's a good opportunity for you to meet new friends." Mom smiled at me. 

"I don't want new friends." I pouted. I don't like strangers. I'll get so nervous I won't manage to help with the show and they will get mad at me.   
I don't want that. I want to stay and play with Donghyuk.   
  
  
"Sweetie…" mom lifted me, so I rested my head on her shoulder. It's not fair. I really don't want to do it. Why they are trying to make me?   
"How about you go just for one day with Mrs. Kim? If you won't like it, we won't force you. But just give it a chance. Okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy…" I nodded, hugging her tighter.   
  
"Good boy." She hugged me back, brushing my hair to order.   
I'll see. I don't promise I'll like or enjoy it.   
  
Mom pressed a kiss over my forehead and put me down, so I looked at Donghyuk annoyed. Donghyuk simply smiled, clearly happy he got out of it.

* * *

I held tightly into my mom's hand as we arrived to the set. I was really scared.   
Strange grown-ups make me feel nervous, and I can barely talk with people I don't know. I just wanted this day to end.  
  
  
I hid behind my mom when some lady smiled at us. "You must be Yunhyeong!" She said cheerfully.   
  
"C'mon sweetie, say hello to the nice lady." Mom told me.   
  
"H-Hello…" I said quietly as I peeked behind her.   
  
"My, what a precious boy you've got!"   
I don't like it. I want to go home. I can't believe I let stupid Donghyuk talk me into this with my mom. I can't believe I agreed to do this.   
  
"He's a bit shy." Mom said calmly as I hid behind her again.   
  
"C'mon Yunhyeong, let me introduce you to Chanwoo." The lady offered her hand.  
  
"No. I wanna go home!" I sobbed.   
  
"Give us a minute." Mom said and took me to the side, looking at me in worry. "Yunhyeongie, you promised to try…"   
  
I shook my head. "No! I don't wanna! I don't like it here!" I sobbed, feeling her brushing my hair. "Please mommy…!"  
  
"Yunhyeongie… please. For me? I need to go, you'll be with Donghyuk's mom, okay? You'll be okay sweetie…"   
She… She's leaving me? Here? All alone? Why?!   
  
"N-No…!"   
  
"Sweetie, just one day." She held one finger in front of me. "Try for one day. I promise that after that we'll go and get ice cream, okay? Just be a good boy for mommy. I know you can do it."   
I hugged her tightly, feeling her pressing a kiss on my head.  
  
"Be good, okay?" She smiled as she wiped away my tears. "I'll see you in a few hours. Good luck."   
I watched her leave, feeling sad. Now I'm all alone here in a place I don't know with a lot of strangers.   
I should find Donghyuk's mom first. I don't want to stay on my own.   
  
  
  
I walked inside the first room I saw, seeing some people around a kid that looked around my age.   
Oh, it's probably the wrong room.   
  
But I wondered what is going on so I stayed and looked at him, trying to get a better look. I stayed in my place as he noticed me.  
He smiled in excitement, getting off his seat and walked to me. "You must be the new kid! Man, I was so happy when I was told I'm going to have someone on my age here!"   
  
I took one step back, feeling a bit worried. Not many kids were nice to me, can I really trust him?   
He kept smiling at me. His hair was styled nicely in place and the look in his big eyes didn't seem like he's planning to hurt me. But still…  
"Do-Do you know… Where's Mrs. Kim…?" I asked quietly, looking at the floor. "I… I need to fi-find her…"  
  
"Oh, she's on set. I can walk you there. I'm Chanwoo by the way."   
  
"I'm… I'm Yu-Yunhyeong…" I introduced myself too, watching him smile before walking me to set.   
  
"Is it your first job?" Chanwoo asked me.  
  
"Y-Yes…" I nodded.  
  
"It's okay, I also was nervous on my first role! Don't worry, I'll help you if you feel nervous or forget your lines."   
I looked at him a bit surprised. We just met but Chanwoo really was nice to me. I guess I can trust him? I can't explain it, but I did feel a bit calmer now.   
  
"Th-Thanks…" I managed to say, smiling lightly at him. 

  


After meeting Chanwoo the day actually went by faster.   
I made a few mistakes here and there, but Chanwoo helped me practice during our breaks and Donghyuk's mom encouraged me to continue, saying I'm doing a good job.   
I really wasn't sure of myself at first, but I ended up enjoying it.  
  
And when we were done with my role, I watched Chanwoo acting, surprised how a guy my age can be so confident of himself and act just as good as the older actors.   
Soon enough we all were done and my mom was back to pick me up. She was surprised to see me smiling after almost crying earlier for her not to leave me, and even more surprised when I told her I want to do the part.   
Chanwoo helped me a lot today and I did my best. Nobody scolded me for my mistakes and Donghyuk's mom said I did a good job too.   
I felt a lot better than I did at the beginning of the day.   
  
  
I waved goodbye to Chanwoo when I noticed him before walking with my mom to the car.   
"I see you made a new friend today." She smiled. I nodded, smiling back at her.   
  
"He was really nice to me and helped me a lot! I have parts with him so I didn't feel nervous." I said cheerfully. "But I'm still mad at Dong for making me do it alone."   
  
She laughed at that, starting to drive. "Well, I'm happy you had fun sweetie. See? I told you to give it a chance."   
Yeah, mom's right. But I hate being alone in a new place.   
  
When we moved, I was sad too because I didn't know anyone, and only because Donghyuk was more outgoing we became friends.   
If he didn't try to become friends then, we wouldn't be so close now. And I was so happy to have a friend like him.   
Donghyuk was really nice to me and he was energetic and funny. Our moms became good friends too so we spent a lot of time together.   
  
Donghyuk showed me around the school, he did homework with me and we played video games or watched TV after that. Sleepovers were a lot easier too since we live exactly across the hall.   
Yeah, Donghyuk was a really great friend and I'm so happy I met him!   
Chanwoo seemed nice too, and I hope to enjoy the filming with him. 


	14. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong's POV  
  
  
** "Chanwoo." I smiled as I spotted him on the set.  
We've been filming for a few weeks now and I started to feel comfortable around him.   
He didn't give me a reason not to.   
  
He always practiced with me at our breaks and helped me understand how I can improve and do better.   
We were the same age, but obviously he knew more than me about this acting thing because he had more experience.   
I thanked him every time he helped and practiced home to improve more.   
  
  
"Yunhyeong, you're here!" Chanwoo smiled back, walking to my direction. "Are you ready for today?"   
  
I nodded, chuckling as he held my hand, swinging it around together with his own. "I think I am."   
  
"Be more sure of yourself." He made a face. "You're really good for someone who just started. Mom thinks so too, so it has to be true!"   
Right. Chanwoo's mom is an actress.  
  
I saw her a few times and she's really pretty. She's also a really talented actress and I see that Chanwoo is looking up to her. No wonder he's that talented at the age of 9.   
I don't come from the background of acting at all, so I'm afraid to mess everything up.   
  
  
"Well, if your mom says it, it must be true." I smiled. Chanwoo nodded with a smile before dragging me with him to get ready for today's shooting. My role is small, so I'll be done here before Chanwoo, and it made me feel a bit sad.   
  
"Chanwoo, do you think I'll see you again after I'm done?" I decided to ask him.   
  
He stopped walking and looked at me. I looked back at him in wonder, waiting for him to say something.   
Does he… Not want to stay in touch?   
I won't blame him if he doesn't. It is difficult for me to make friends and we spent only two weeks together. Chanwoo probably has better things to do anyway.   
  
"Let's exchange numbers tomorrow, okay?" Chanwoo smiled at me. "So we could talk with each other."   
I smiled in excitement.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
  
  
  
"He's really nice Dong!" I said as I sat on Donghyuk's bed, hugging his pillow.  
I was done for the shooting for today and decided to spend my afternoon with Donghyuk.   
His mom called mine and said she will take me home, so I returned with her and walked straight to Donghyuk since I wanted to share everything with him.   
  
  
"I see you are really enjoying it." Donghyuk smiled. "I watched an episode, you're good!"   
  
"Yeah, Chanwoo is helping me a lot! But I still remember you dragged me into it in the first place." I pouted.   
  
"You always say you want a hobby like I have dance. Now you have it!" Donghyuk smiled. "You really are good, Yoyo. I can ask mom to look more roles for you."   
  
"I don't know Dong…" I said quietly, hugging the pillow tighter.   
  
"Why not?" He got closer to me. "Yoyo…you look like you really like it. You always tell me how much you enjoy being on set. You can maybe meet more people.."   
  
"I don't know… I'll talk with mom about it."  
  
"Okay, wanna play at my computer?" He suggested.   
  
"Yes!" I said in excitement. He smiled and got off the bed to turn on his computer. I watched him, waiting for it to load.   
Donghyuk is right. I did want to find a hobby and I was trying for a while to find something. But nothing worked.   
So maybe acting will work. I did enjoy it so far thanks to Chanwoo.   
But acting with strangers was really scary for me. I will never be able to have big roles like Chanwoo because I am worried of having strangers around me.   
  
  
"So, you like this Chanwoo?" Donghyuk asked as he loaded the game.   
  
"Like?" I asked, "I mean… He's really nice to me." I got close to Chanwoo because he's my age, but also because he was super nice to me.   
  
"Well, I don't want you to replace your best friend." Donghyuk pouted.   
  
"Never!" I protested, shaking my head. Chanwoo? To replace Donghyuk?   
That will **never** happen.   
Donghyuk was and always will be my best friend. That position is saved only to him and I won't allow anyone else to take it from him. I know him for almost five years and he was an amazing friend to me.   
I can't see me calling anyone else my 'best friend'.   
  
  
I hugged him tightly. "I will never **ever** replace you, you idiot! Don't even think about it!" I scolded him.   
How can he even think someone else can be my best friend but him?   
  
Donghyuk chuckled and shook his head, hugging me back. "Then you're stuck with me forever."   
It didn't sound bad at all. 

* * *

  
"Yunhyeong, do you want to come over?"   
  
Tomorrow is supposed to be my last day on set.   
I felt both happy and sad that it ended. Trying to keep up with school and the filming was a bit hard, but Donghyuk waited for me on the days I was filming and we did our homework together.   
I always asked Chanwoo how can he have a main role and do well in school, but he simply laughed and told me he does his work on set whenever he can.   
Thinking about it, I did sometimes see him with books and notebooks.   
  
But tomorrow I'm finishing and I won't need to worry about keeping up with everything anymore. So Chanwoo asked me if I want to stay over in his place to practice a bit, telling me his mom doesn't mind it.   
I asked Mrs. Kim to call my mom and ask for me. My mom didn't mind it too and said she'll bring me stuff so I could go to Chanwoo's straight after the filming.   
I thanked her and told Chanwoo she said yes. He smiled, looking excited about later.   
  
That's how I ended up in his place.   
  
  
I admit, it was a bit bigger than what I was used to. And I guess it was obvious I was amazed by his place since he chuckled and dragged me to his room, promising his mom we'll come out for dinner.   
We decided to practice our lines a bit. It was my last episode and I was nervous and excited like I was for the first. I helped Chanwoo practice for lines I don't appear in to let him practice more for the rest of the series.   
  
  
"I can't believe it's going to be your last day." He smiled sadly.  
  
"I know, I'm going to miss it too." I sighed, putting away the script I held in my hand.   
  
I was enjoying filming the show together with Chanwoo and got a bit comfortable with the others. To think it's my last day…   
  
  
"It's not fair." Chanwoo pouted.   
  
I chuckled at that, hugging him. "Don't pout! We're going to keep in touch, I promise!"   
  
"You better not be lying or I'll be really upset." Chanwoo hugged me back.   
  
I smiled, nodding as I looked at him. "Of course! We'll keep talking even after that. We're friends, no?"   
  
"Yeah, we're friends." He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the update for today.  
> Thanks to everyone who suggested us ideas, it actually helped us to think of something.
> 
> (More like I talked for 20 minutes and Crystal played with her panda plush).  
> We hope to finish the Epilogues before the end of this part, but please understand if we won't. 
> 
> Let's continue supporting the boys like alway.  
> Have a great day ❤️❤️
> 
> -NightLily


	15. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong's POV**

I stared at the monitor in front of me. I think I've been staring at if for the last five minutes or so.   
Chanwoo and I managed to keep in touch as I promise him, and without I even noticed we already were 13 years old.   
It was difficult to stay in touch but now we had our own cellphones and we chat a lot in Messenger on our computers.  
  
But… there was something that started to worry me a bit. I noticed I'm starting to be more… aware of my surroundings?   
I'll look at Chanwoo and think he has really nice hair, or look at his dimples when he was smiling.  
Also Donghyuk, I would look at his sparkling eyes or notice more that the way he laughs is kind of… cute?   
I didn't understand what was wrong with me!  
  
  
And now, Chanwoo asked if I wanted to come and sleep over at his place tomorrow and I didn't know what to answer.  
Last week we went to the pool together and when we took off our shorts for some reason… I felt uncomfortable. So to come and sleep at his place?  
I honestly don't understand why I'm so bothered and worried about all those things. I never thought about it before, it never was something worth thinking about.   
But even looking back now at all the sleepovers I had with Donghyuk or Chanwoo I just…   
  
  
**Chanwoo:** _Yunhyeongie? You there?  
_  
I got another message. Ugh, what am I supposed to answer to that?   
I do want to, I really do! I don't see Chanwoo as often now and I miss spending time with him. But I don't want to feel awkward or do something to push him away.   
Maybe I should speak to him about it? Maybe he'll know what's wrong with me?   
Or maybe I should tell Donghyuk. He's my best friend and we always share everything with each other and we always go to each other if there's something bothering us.   
  
Should I? Or is it going to make it weird?   
Should I just keep it to myself and act like everything is okay? I have been doing it for a while now…   
  
_'It's so confusing…'_ I thought annoyed.   
  
I sighed deeply, deciding to tell Chanwoo I'll come tomorrow.   
I'll try talking with him about it, maybe he'd know what to do. I really hope I won't end up saying something wrong…   
  


* * *

  
"Hey." Chanwoo smiled at me when he opened the door. I smiled back and walked inside, taking my shoes off.   
Mom said she's okay with me staying over for the weekend, but Donghyuk was against it, feeling left out. I chuckled and promised to come to him after that, we spend almost every day together and he's still getting offended when I'm meeting with Chanwoo.   
  
"I just returned home so let me just change my clothes quickly." He said as we walked to his room.  
I looked away at he took off his shirt to change to a new one. I was afraid to look at him, I didn't want to stare as he changes his clothes. So I busied myself with looking around his room, thinking how much it has changed since the first sleepover we had together just before I finished my role in a series he was in.   
  
Since, I didn't really start acting more or was anything like Chanwoo or Donghyuk's mom, but I did act a bit. Only small parts and I took a few more acting lessons.   
Mom encouraged me. She was actually happy I found something to do since I complained **a lot** about Donghyuk having his dance lessons.   
  
  
"Is everything okay Yunhyeongie?" He asked me, so I forced myself to look back at him. I shook my head, looking down at the floor.  
I'm not okay.   
  
I don't understand what's going on with me, and honestly, it scares me.   
  
"What's wrong?" Chanwoo looked at me with a frown.   
We sat on his bed and I hugged one of his pillows, not sure how to explain myself. How **do** I explain the fact I get… Nervous around boys? Is that what I'm feeling?   
Uncomfortable maybe?   
  
No, I'm not uncomfortable. I enjoy spending time with Donghyuk and with Chanwoo.   
Then what…   
  


"I… I don't know…" I buried my face in the pillow.   
  
"C'mon, you can tell me…"   
I jumped as I felt his hand on my shoulder, moving a bit away.  
  
"Chanwoo… I… I think something is wrong with me…"   
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, clearly confused. "I don't think there's something wrong with you. Did someone tell you that?"   
  
I shook my head, hugging his pillow tighter. "I… I don't know how to explain it. I just…" How do I say it? How do I tell him I'm looking more at boys? That I think sometimes he looks really cute or that I find myself staring at Donghyuk more than needed?   
How can I say all of this without scaring him or having him push me away?  
  
"C'mon Yunhyeong, tell me. You're making me worried…" Chanwoo said in concern.  
  
"I… I…" I started to sob. "Please don't hate me…!"  
  
"Hate you? Why would I hate you? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know w-why… but I-I don't look at… boys the w-way I did before. I don't understand what's wrong with me…!"   
I jumped again when I felt a hand on my back and I tried to move away but Chanwoo stopped me.   
  
"Shh… don't cry…" He said calmly, rubbing my back.   
This has been bothering me for such a long time and finally sharing it is such a relief. I don't feel better, I'm still really confused and I don't understand it, but I do feel a bit more easy now.   
  
  
"I… I don't understand it, Chan…" I sobbed, wiping my tears.   
  
"Nothing to be so scared of Yunhyeongie. You simply look at boys the way you're supposed to look at girls, that's it."  
I look at boys the way I'm supposed to look at girls…?   
Then there really is something wrong with me. This shouldn't be like this, right?   
But why? Why is it like this? I don't want it…   
  
  
"Don't say it so casual like it's okay! How do I fix this Chan? I don't want to be different!"   
  
"There's nothing wrong with being different…" Chanwoo said calmly, "why fix it? It's not like you're broken."   
  
"Of course I am! I don't like it! I don't like this, Chan…!" I objected. How can he be so calm about this?   
  
"Yoyo, calm down, please. I'm telling you that you're not broken. It's okay not to be attracted to girls."  
  
"How can you be so calm about it?!"  
  
"Because I've been through this when I was 11."   
I looked at him surprised. What? He's been through this when he was 11?   
I finished wiping my tears away and frowned trying to process what he just said. So… Does that mean...   
  
  
"You… like boys?" I asked him quietly.   
  
Chanwoo smiled lightly and nodded. "I guess I am?" He said, "I don't really pay attention to the girls in my classroom like my friends, but it's either because they are annoying or because I really don't look at them like this. Maybe both."   
  
"So… you knew it for two years and didn't tell me."  
  
"Because I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. Nobody knows, not even my parents. I only told you."  
  
I was surprised.   
Chanwoo found out he likes boys two years ago and he never told anyone? Not even his parents?   
It must be difficult to find out all of this on your own. I tried to understand it for a few months and ended up having a breakdown in his room.   
  
"I…" I bit my lower lip.  
So if I like boys, it means I keep looking at Chanwoo like that because… "like you?"   
  
Chanwoo hummed, looking at me in wonder. "I don't know. Do you?" He asked, "like, do you look at all boys in a certain way or is it just me?"   
  
Well, him and Donghyuk.  
But mostly him.  
I don't look at the boys in my class the way I look at him. I do get uncomfortable, but I'm not interested in looking at them that way. Donghyuk has been my friend for almost 10 years and I'm really close to him.   
And Chanwoo… He's one of the few who were nice to me and became my friends. I can't really explain it.   
  
"Well… Mostly you, I guess…" I looked down. "I… like your new haircut, and it seems you're becoming a bit taller than me, and you have those cute dimples when you're smiling…"   
God, this is so embarrassing. I hope he's not going to laugh at me.   
  
"So, this is why you were acting strange lately?" He asked, "I'm happy you talked with me."   
I looked at Chanwoo who was smiling at me like he always did when I was nervous or felt a bit down.   
  
"I thought you are trying to avoid me."   
  
"N-No…! I -"   
  
"It's okay, Yunhyeongie." Chanwoo cut me, "I just want you to know it's okay to like boys, okay? There's nothing wrong with that no matter what others might tell you."   
  
Wait… I just told him I like him, and he acts like I never said that.  
"You… W-What about you…?" I asked him quietly, looking down again. I was shaking from how nervous I felt.   
  
Chanwoo stayed quiet for a few minutes, and it felt like forever. If he found out two years ago he likes boys, shouldn't he know if he likes me or not?   
I mean… I know I like him because that's one of the reasons I started wondering what's wrong with me.   
What about him then?   
  
  
"You're really cute, kind and caring, Yunhyeongie." He said.   
I looked up when I felt him brushing my hair just to see him still smiling. "It would be really difficult not to like you. So… Yeah…"   
I looked down again.  
  
Okay, so I like boys, I just told Chanwoo I like him and he just said he likes me as well. What should I do now?  
  
I hesitatingly lifted my eyes to look at him, leaning to press a soft kiss on his cheek. I then quickly moved away, feeling myself blushing. It was just a kiss on the cheek, why am I so nervous?!   
Chanwoo chuckled, taking my hand in his.   
I looked at our hands before looking at him, feeling my heart beating a bit too fast to my liking.   
  
From all people, I never thought I'll like Chanwoo. It's not like I knew many people, only Chanwoo and Donghyuk were really close to me and I was just fine with that.   
Chanwoo simply smiled at me, pressing a kiss on my cheek as well.   
Yeah… I definitely like seeing him smile. It still manages to calm me just like how it did when we were 9.   
  
  
"Okay," he said as he stood up, pulling me to stand up as well. "Let's eat something, play a few games and we can talk more before bed, okay?"  
I nodded. I feel better now.  
Knowing I'm probably not broken and nothing is wrong with me.   
I was right, Chanwoo managed to calm me down.  
  
"Okay." I said, pressing a kiss on his cheek again. He chuckled and held my hand tighter as he dragged me to the kitchen to warm us something to eat.   
I thought if I should tell my family or Donghyuk about it. But… Would they react like Chanwoo did or would they be mad?   
Would I make Donghyuk uncomfortable? Because it doesn't look like he's interested in boys.   
I don't want him to hate me…   
  
Maybe I should keep it to myself. After all, I can always talk with Chanwoo about this. 

  


"Your turn." I looked at Chanwoo as he walked inside his room with wet hair and a towel around his neck.  
  
The day actually went by fast, before I knew it, we had to go to bed already. We didn't bring the subject up and enjoyed ourselves while playing games on his computer and talking about our experiences from school.   
And I was enjoying myself a lot.   
  
"Yunhyeong," Chanwoo waved his hand in front of my face. "Your turn."   
  
"Oh, right. Sorry."  
Chanwoo shook his head as he smiled, poking my forehead. I pouted at that but took my things and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
  
When I returned back to his room, he was already in his bed. It's not like I didn't sleep with him in the same bed before. I also do it a lot with Donghyuk.   
But… now after the talk we had…  
I felt nervous.   
  
Chanwoo looked up from his phone at me and moved a bit away to make some space. "Don't just stand there like a dummy."   
Why is he more calm about this whole thing more than me?   
Though I guess that after two years of knowing you like boys you don't really mind it like I do.   
  
So I took a deep breath to calm myself down and got inside the bed.   
Chanwoo put away his phone and turned off the lights, wishing me goodnight as he rolled to lay on his side, his back facing me.  
  
I don't why but I felt a bit… down? Disappointed maybe?   
I don't know. It all felt a bit too normal like we didn't have a conversation about us liking each other earlier today.   
  
I looked at him before burying my face in the pillow and pulling the blanket completely over me. Why am I so bad at this?   
  
  
"Chan…?" I asked him quietly.   
  
"Yes Yoyo…?"  
  
"Can you… um… do you… want to…" I didn't know what to say.  
Hold me? Hug me? I myself don't understand what I want from him.   
  
I felt him turning around to face me before moving the blanket away from my head. "You mean you want to cuddle?" He asked.   
  
"If you want to…" I said quietly. It all was new to me. Feeling my heart beating so fast, wanting to do and feel this kind of gestures.   
I'm not used to any of this and I'm scared I'll say something wrong.   
  
"You're too cute, I can't say 'no' to you." Chanwoo said and I turned my head to look at him before he got closer, wrapping his arm around me.   
I felt my heart beating so fast, I was scared that Chanwoo can feel it. God, why was I so nervous now?   
And Chanwoo being so calm about this whole thing… When will I be this calm?   
  
"Better now?" He asked, pressing a kiss against my forehead.   
  
"Y-Yeah…" I nodded, deciding to try and fall asleep. But it did feel nice to be held by him.  
It felt… calming in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I'm uploading a chapter now and Crystal would upload the next one when she'll be home.  
> We're taking a short break from this since we want to work on other stuff, but most of the parts are already done!  
> So please look forward to the next part of the series 😊😊❤️


	16. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong's POV  
  
  
** Thanks to Chanwoo I felt so much better about myself.   
It's been a few months and those small gestures we shared…  
Holding hands, cuddling, kisses on the cheek… It actually made me feel happy.  
  
  
But… Lately, Chanwoo was talking with me less and less.   
I asked him a few times if everything is okay and he always told me he's okay and simply busy.   
I didn't want to bother him so I didn't really text him much or called and decided to spend my time more with Donghyuk, sometimes going to his dance lesson to watch him practice.   
  
I almost always felt excited when I got a message, hoping it was from Chanwoo, but later was disappointed when I saw it was from mom or dad.   
I wonder what did I do wrong…   
  
I understand he must be busy. He got more and more roles and was actually a successful actor. Just like his mother was. But he could at least send a message once a day… No?   
  
  
  
Two months later, he stopped talking with me at all. And that was my first experience with a broken heart.   
I stayed in my room and refused to go out, not answering anyone who knocked on my door or tried asking me what happened.   
  
I don't understand it!   
He never told me something was wrong with our friendship. He never told me he doesn't want to talk with me anymore. Was it something I did wrong? Did he get tired of me? Why won't he just tell me?   
  
I tried calling him, only to discover he changed his number. I just don't get it.  
He said he liked me, he said I'm okay, he said that I'm not broken.   
"So why you left…?"   
  
  
I wanted an answer. I wanted to know if for all those months he really meant everything he said or he simply tried to make fun of me.   
Why else would he leave after almost five years of friendship without saying a thing?   
  
  
'Yoyo, open the door.' I heard Donghyuk's voice as I sat on my bed, sobbing into the pillow I was holding.   
'Please, talk to me. I didn't see you at all the entire weekend and I'm worried!'   
  
"Go away!"  
  
'I'm not going anywhere until you open this door! C'mon… I'm worried sick about you!'  
  
I shook my head, not wanting to hear him or let him in. Why can't he leave me alone? It's not like I can tell him everything which happened.   
I don't want him to hate me too…   
  
'Yunhyeong! Open!'   
  
"No!"  
  
'Song Yunhyeong, I swear I'll break this door if you won't open it right now!'  
  
I sighed deeply, understanding there's no use to continue hiding here with Donghyuk knocking on the door like this. So I got up from my bed and unlocked the door.  
I was pulled immediately to a hug. I tried to break free but Donghyuk didn't let me, hugging me even tighter.   
"You idiot! You won't call me or answer my texts! Your parents are worried sick because you didn't leave your room and so am I!" Donghyuk looked at me. "Yoyo… What happened…?"   
  
"Chanwoo…" was the only thing I said as I looked down.   
  
Donghyuk lead me back into my room and sat with me on my bed, looking at me in worry as he brushed my hair. "I heard his family moved… He didn't tell you?"   
  
I shook my head, wiping more tears which threatened to fall from my eyes. "He… He stopped talking with me… I don't know why…"   
I couldn't help it and started to cry again.   
  
"Wow, Yunhyeongie I know you were his friend but lock yourself in your room because of it…?"  
  
"You don't understand…" I shook my head. Donghyuk doesn't know I like him. He doesn't know how close Chanwoo and I got in the past months.   
It was the first time I hid something from my best friend and I don't know how to tell him.   
  
"Then explain it to me…" Donghyuk said softly. "Please, Yoyo… I can't see you crying like this…"   
  
"I… I like boys Donghyuk…" I said quietly. "A-And Chanwoo was my first crush…"   
  
Donghyuk stayed quiet, and although I was scared he'll hate me, right now I couldn't care if he leaves me.   
Chanwoo left. He said he likes me and he just left without saying anything. Donghyuk was my friend for such a long time, but who said he won't leave me too?   
  
  
"You like boys…?" He decided to ask quietly.  
  
I nodded. "Chanwoo… helped me to figure this out…"   
  
" _Helped_ you? Yoyo… What exactly happened between you and Chanwoo… How did you even find out… I…" I heard Donghyuk taking a deep breath before taking my hand in his.   
"Yunhyeong… Calm down first, okay…?" He said calmly. "I want you to calm down, wash your face and we'll talk about everything. Okay?"   
  
"Okay…" I nodded.  
  
  
I went to the bathroom and washed my face before returning back to my room. Donghyuk covered me with my blanket as I sat on my bed, holding a cup of water he handed me. "Now, tell me what happened." He said calmly.  
So I told him.   
  
I told him how I started wondering what was wrong with me because I looked at boys differently and noticed things I didn't notice before.   
I told him that Chanwoo asked me to stay over and I felt so nervous because I started being uncomfortable in a way around him.   
I told him about the talk I had with Chanwoo, how I explained him everything and he told me I like boys and it was completely okay.   
I told him that I liked Chanwoo and Chanwoo told me he likes me too and everything which happened between us during those months before he left.   
  
  
"And now he left without saying a word!" I started to sob again. "What's wrong with me Donghyuk?"   
  
"Yoyo… There's nothing wrong with you…" Donghyuk said in worry. "Chanwoo is simply an idiot if he hurt you like this. You don't deserve this."   
  
"But why he did it?! Am I boring? Did he get tired of me? Did… did he even really liked me…?"   
  
"I don't know why he did it… But I do know he doesn't deserve a guy like you if he decided to leave without even talking with you or explaining it to you."  
  
"I just… feel so stupid Dong. I was so naive…"   
  
"Don't say that." Donghyuk scolded me. "You're simply a sweet and kind guy. And he better not show his face again or I'll beat him for hurting you." He hugged me, rubbing my back. "You don't deserve this…"   
  
"No. I was naive. Don't you see? He used me. Used the fact I'm clueless, that I try to understand my feelings…"   
  
"Yoyo, stop it."   
  
"There's no other explanation!" I snapped, sobbing again. "I meant nothing to him all this time! There is no other reason for him to leave like this…"   
Donghyuk hugged me tightly, brushing my hair as I sobbed into his shoulder.   
  
"Yunhyeong… I'm so sorry your first experience was like this…" He said, "god… You **really** don't deserve this…"  
  
"And the worst part… I can't stop thinking about him…"   
  
"That's what I'm here for," Donghyuk said, making me look at him to wipe my tears. "He doesn't deserve you. He really doesn't. One day, you'll find an amazing guy who'll love you and take care of you. And he'll have to go through me because I won't let you get hurt again."  
  
"I don't want some guy, I want him!" I cried harder. I want Chanwoo.   
It's not fair. Why do I get hurt here? Why can't I get an explanation about what happened? Why does he have the right to leave while I stay here with this annoying pain?   
  
It's not fair.   
  
It's not fair.   
  
It's not fair!   
  
  
"He doesn't deserve you…" Donghyuk said softly, making the both of us lie down so he could hug me more comfortably, letting me sob into his chest. "He doesn't deserve you and I'll make you see that…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter update!  
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and Yunchan's story as well as the other's.  
> We changed a few things in the main story in Yunchan's chapters since after writing the prologue we understood it doesn't really make any sense.
> 
> Only two more!
> 
> Have a great weekend ❤️❤️~  
> -NightLily


	17. Yunchan

**Chanwoo's POV  
  
  
** 'Chan! Minho is here, wake up!'  
I groaned as I heard my mom, understanding I overslept again.   
I was practicing for a new role I got the entire summer break and I really don't feel returning to school. Especially when it's to start High school.   
  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty and pack your bag."  
I caught the bag Minho threw in my direction as he walked inside my room.  
I met Minho last year. He was a friend of some of my classmates who said it's a good idea I'll befriend him so he'll watch over me in the first year of High school. And since this idiot was left a year, he knew everything around the school.   
We didn't instantly got along, but I manage to tolerate him enough not to kick him in his face.   
  
"Shut up…" I groaned, moving my fingers through my hair as I started getting ready. "You're annoying first thing in the morning."   
  
"Well, you're not a ray of sunshine yourself, but I still come here to drag your poor ass to school. So hurry." Minho said amused. "Besides, guess who I found out is going to attend school."  
  
"Minho, honestly I don't give a f-"  
  
"A certain cute blonde actor." He teased me. I froze, looking at him surprised.   
A blonde… Actor…? He can't possibly be talking… No… No.   
It's ridiculous. Minho will say just about anything to make me hurry and get to school. Unless…   
  
"Oh, well isn't it cute. You still have a crush."   
  
A crush?  
I loved him. He was my first relationship.   
Holding his hand, a peck on the cheek, to cuddle with him and feel his warmth…  
Maybe as 13 I didn't think about it too much since it was pure and innocent for me back then. But he was the first I felt intimate with.   
  
I was so happy to be with him. And then my parents told me we're moving.   
And I knew I wouldn't be able to see him, it was already hard to meet for us. With my schedule and his.  
So I decided to be a coward and simply stopped talking with him.  
  
I told him I'm busy, that I don't have time. I answered his messages less and less and when we moved, I changed my phone number.   
I know now it was wrong of me to do it, but I just… I didn't know what to say to him or how to explain we won't be able to see each other.   
I'm such an idiot…   
  
  
"Yo, don't just stand there." Minho snapped me out of my daydream. "Get ready already."  
  
"Shut up. It's your fault for mentioning him." I complained as I threw at him the t-shirt I slept with.  
  
"Well, then get ready already. And dress nicely 'lover boy'." He smiled amused. "You've got a chance to get him back."   
Get him back…?   
  
God, I hope so. I probably hurt him a lot by leaving like that. I hope he'll give me a chance to explain myself.   
I didn't see him for two years, but I watched the dramas he was playing at and God… he grew up to be so beautiful. His face was still as adorable as always, and he looked cute when he smiled.   
And about a year ago he colored his hair blonde and it really suited him.   
He also improved a lot with his acting and I didn't stop hoping I'll be able to play with him again someday, though it looked like he kept sticking to small parts.   
  
I finished getting ready and we walked to our bus station to get to school.

  
  
"You started picking up flowers now?" Minho raised an eyebrow as I picked up a few white flowers that were growing in the grass.  
I wanted to give them to Yunhyeong. It's a way to start my apology for him.   
I felt so nervous about seeing him again. It's been only two years, but it felt like much longer.   
Does he even still like me?   
  
"C'mon Romeo, the bus is here." Minho dragged me inside the bus as it stopped at the station.  
  
  
  
I took a deep breath as I walked in the halls.  
Minho gave me space to find Yunhyeong peacefully, wishing me good luck. I still didn't see him though, this school is huge.  
  
But then I spotted him leaning against a locker as he was checking his phone.  
 _'God, he looks stunning in person…'_ I thought to myself as I looked speechless at his direction.  
  
 _'Okay Chan. You can do it. Just go there, give him the flowers, apologize and explain you were a pathetic coward.'  
  
_ I smiled to myself, starting to walk to his direction when I saw a guy approaching him.  
He hugged him from behind and Yunhyeong excitedly turned around, hugging him back.   
My smile faded away, I let the flowers I was holding to drop on the floor.   
  
Does he… Have someone already?   
If I'm not wrong, that's his friend, right? The one Yunhyeong didn't stop talking about…   
Yunhyeong smiled at something the other said and pressed a kiss on his cheek before wrapping his arms around his friend's arm and walking away with him.   
I think I could feel my heart breaking at that exact moment. Fuck…   
  
I am such an idiot. He… replaced me.  
He always talked about him. How could I be so blind?!   
  
I kicked the flowers annoyed and walked away to find Minho.   
__'Idiot… You're such an idiot…' I thought annoyed. Of course. Why would a guy like Yunhyeong wait for someone who hurt him?   
It's obvious he liked his friend too, maybe he was too scared to confess back then. I don't fucking know anymore!   
  
He said he liked **me**.  
The first he told he's gay was **me**. Then why…   
  
I stopped walking, staring at the floor.   
Did he lie to me? Did he use me?   
Yunhyeong doesn't seem like the type. He always was so sweet and kind. But how can he be over me so quick?   
I couldn't get him out of my mind even for a second for two years. I never had anyone else who caught my interest because I was always thinking of **him**.   
So why he…   
  
How can he be with someone else so easily?!  
  
  
"So how did it go lover boy?" I felt Minho tapping on my shoulder.   
I moved his hand, annoyed, and kept walking. I really didn't have the power to deal with his shit right now.   
  
"Yo, Chan, what's wrong?" He walked after me, trying to make me stop walking.   
  
"Guess, you idiot!" I snapped at him. "He fucking replaced me!"   
  
"What?" Minho frowned, "what are you talking about?"   
  
"He has someone else! He probably was just using me all those months to gain courage and date this stupid friend of his! Ugh!! I feel like such an idiot…!"   
  
"Are you sure you're not making things up?"   
  
"Oh, do you go to your friends to hug them, kiss them on the cheek or hug their freaking arm?!"   
  
"Dude, I don't get touchy with my friends in general and you know it." Minho sighed, shaking his head. "I'll check it. Maybe it's a misunderst-"   
  
"Don't bother. I know what I saw and I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. I don't fucking care…"   
The way he smiled at his friend… he should be looking like that at me.   
  
If Yunhyeong isn't going to be with me, then I won't let him be happy with someone else.   
I thought he feels the same as me only to find out I'm really easy to replace apparently. I know what I did was wrong but he…   
  
I chuckled bitterly. Fuck…   
No. I don't care what was between us. He will pay.   
  


* * *

**Yunhyeong's POV  
  
  
** "I'm so glad we're in the same class!" I said happily as I walked with Donghyuk in the hall of our new school.  
High school was scary, but at least I'm going to go through it with my best friend.   
This highschool was famous for all the art majors it had, so Donghyuk enrolled to the dance class while I chose drama.   
Acting was still new to me since I didn't act too much, but I guess that's the direction I'm taking.   
  
"I hope our room teacher will be normal." Donghyuk sighed amused and stopped walking as we reached our class. "I have to pee, save me a seat?"  
I nodded and chuckled as he ran to the bathroom before getting inside the class.  
I think I felt my chest turning heavy like a rock when I saw who was sitting at the back of the class, talking with someone.   
  
"Chanwoo…" I mumbled.  
  
It's been two years since I talked with him. He never tried to contact me and became a successful actor over the years.   
I shouldn't be so surprised to see him in this school, but yet… I didn't expect to see him. I didn't think I'll ever meet him again after he left.   
All those feelings I tried so hard to forget were now flowing back.  
  
Chanwoo is here, in my class.  
  
  
"Chanwoo…" I decided to approach him, feeling my heart beating like crazy. He stopped talking with his friend and looked at me.   
I was caught off guard when he looked at me.   
He usually had a kind or a cheerful expression whenever we talked before. But now I… I couldn't exactly tell what kind of expression he was having.   
  
It was almost full with… Hatred?   
  
"Well well well, look who it is," Chanwoo said amused, leaning back in his seat. "Song Yunhyeong, what are you doing in a school like this exactly?"   
  
"Huh…?" I looked at him confused, "what do you-"  
  
"It's an **arts** school. You have to be a part of a certain entertainment to be here. Your little roles can't be called 'acting'."  
  
I looked down, fighting back the tears. What was I thinking when I approached him?  
That we'll be together again? Why I must be so naive when it's about my feelings?  
"I… I guess you didn't think of me at all…"   
  
"Oh, I did." He said, standing up and making me look at him. "I kept wondering to myself how I ever even was friends with you. I guess you were cute when we were kids, but in the end, I just couldn't stand you."   
I felt heartbroken again. So he really did use me. Why am I this pathetic…?   
Did I really think we can be together, not to say be friends?   
  
I was right all this time. I meant nothing to him…   
  
  
"Hey, Yoyo… - what the hell did you do?!" I heard Donghyuk's voice. He pulled me away from Chanwoo's touch and held me close to himself as I sobbed quietly.   
  
"Oh, I see your boyfriend needs to save you. Can't even stand up for yourself. Pathetic."  
  
"And who are you to talk, you fucking asshole?!"   
  
"Dong… Do-Don't…" I tried to stop him. I really didn't want him to get into trouble on the first day of school.   
But he ignored me and grabbed Chanwoo's shirt.  
  
"I waited two years to punch your pretty face for hurting Yunhyeong. You fucking asshole."   
  
"Dong…!" I wanted to stop him, but he already hit him, making Chanwoo stumbled back.   
I gasped, watching Chanwoo's friend standing up as well and giving Donghyuk a look. I think everyone in class was looking at us by now.   
  
"You fucking ass! I can't believe I need to see your pathetic self again!" Donghyuk snapped.   
  
"Oh? And you think I have any interest to see **you**?" Chanwoo gave Donghyuk a look. "But I guess we both are going to be disappointed, __ballerina. "   
  
"Why you piece of-"  
  
"What is going on here?!"   
We all looked at the teacher who walked inside the classroom, giving us a look. God, this can't be happening.   
  
Chanwoo and Donghyuk were about to answer but he stopped them.   
  
"I honestly don't care. The four of you - detention after school."


	18. Yunchan

**Yunhyeong’s POV  
  
  
** I was resting my head on the desk, enjoying the feel of Donghyuk brushing my hair.  
I can't believe it's the first day and we got detention already.   
Well, it wasn't my fault. But I can't be mad at Donghyuk for trying to stand up for me. Chanwoo…   
  
He said all those horrible stuff…   
Why? Did I really mean nothing to him all this time?  
  
I glanced at Chanwoo and his friend who were sitting a few desks from us in the empty class.   
They were talking quietly, but I could see Chanwoo giving me a cold look every few minutes before looking away. And it made the pain in my chest feel worse.   
Why…   
  
  
  
After we finished with the detention I quickly walked to Chanwoo's direction before Donghyuk could stop me, hugging him from behind.  
"Chanwoo please…" I begged of him.   
  
"Let go." He said colder than I expected him to. "I have no interest in listening to you."   
  
"Please Chanwoo… I missed you…"  
Did he really not think of me at all? Did he really forget about me that easily?   
  
"God, you were such a whiny baby and you stayed one." Chanwoo said annoyed, harshly making me let go of him.  
I stumbled and fell to the floor, watching him walking away as Donghyuk helped me to stand up.  
I started to sob. I don't get it… I don't get it!   
  
The Chanwoo I knew… He wasn't like this. He was kind, he was really cheerful and nice to me.   
We spent a lot of time together and I even confessed liking him back then, letting him help me figure everything out. And now he's…   
  
"No, no… Yunhyeongie…" Donghyuk hugged me tightly.   
  
"Why is he doing it Donghyuk?! I… I guess I was right. I-I'm not good enough…!"   
  
"Don't say it, Yoyo… He's an asshole. Don't get any close to him, you'll just get hurt…" Donghyuk said in worry.  
  
"B-But… I missed him so much… I still l-love him, Dong…!"   
  
"He doesn't **deserve** your love." He argued. "You're such a kind and sweet guy. A jerk like him doesn't deserve you even looking at his direction."   
  
"But-"  
  
"The Chanwoo you love is long gone."   
  
I hugged him tightly, sobbing to his shoulder. I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think the Chanwoo I knew really is gone.   
"It's… It's not fa-fair…!"   
  
"I know Yoyo… I know…" Donghyuk said softly, rubbing my back as I sobbed.  
  


* * *

**Chanwoo's POV  
  
  
** It was a terrible month at school.  
Each time I saw Yunhyeong this month, I did something to hurt him. I just couldn't bear seeing him so happy with someone else.   
I'm finally able to see him after two years of thinking about him and him only, and he just…   
I felt so hurt. And I wanted him to feel that pain too.   
  
I couldn't see him smiling at this stupid friend so sweetly. He should smile like this at me. Like he used to.   
I couldn't see the two of them walking hand in hand in the halls. He should be holding my hand. Not his.   
I couldn't see them hugging or being affectionate towards each other. It only hurt me a lot more to understand that he might never be with me like this anymore.   
  
I should probably talk with him, explain my feelings and apologize for everything. But seeing him with his friend made the pain in my chest get worse and worse that I simply snapped at him every time anew.   
I snapped at him when he was too close to me, I pushed him around, I teased him, I took his stuff and I kept saying things that will hurt him more.   
Seeing him cry made me feel bad, but seeing him later in the arms of his stupid boyfriend, crying to him and hugging him made that bad feeling go away.   
  
Minho told me I might be pushing it too far. But I said I don't care. I'll do my best to ignore my feelings because it will only hurt me more.   
So he helped me. He also started bullying Yunhyeong only he took it further than I would dare to. And it was almost impossible not to see the blonde crying during school hours now, only later to be comforted by his boyfriend.   
  
He was my first.   
The first I confessed about being gay, too.   
The first I really found myself attracted to in a way.   
The first I allowed myself to like and felt liked back.   
The first I figured out how it works and made it clear to myself that what I'm doing is not wrong.   
  
But he just…   
He just threw all my feelings away and got someone else.   
  
I don't like this.   
I don't **want** this.   
  
But I guess that's what I'm paying for cutting my connection with him two years ago.   
  
Now, even if I want to apologize I can't.   
He surely hates me now, so what is the point?   
We used to be close. We were friends and my best childhood memories are from the time I spent with him.   
  
His unsure look when we were filming. His determination when we were practicing our lines. His adorable excitement when he got everything right…   
It's not something I can forget.   
  
But I guess we can't have anything like that anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So, this part of the series came to an end!  
> This is it for all the prologues, and the epilogues are still in progress.  
> We don't know when they would be posted, though... sorry.
> 
> So thank you for reading this part of the main story too! <3  
> Hope it made some things more clear and answered some questions you might had if you read 'Troublemakers' first!


End file.
